Perf Down
by DreamOutLoud16
Summary: After leaving a party, Zander,Kevin,and Nelson drive home, but what happens if they accidentaly run over Molly? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**DreamOutLoud16 here,**

**I understand not a lot of you are Zolly Fans, and most of you ship Zevie, so I put a tiny bit of Zevie in this, but Stevie is a little…well…much in this story so no mean comment please. Any way this my first multi-chaptered Zolly story so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review please Oh and I forgot to tell you, I'm going to be changing Molly's last name to Garcia because Garfunkel, really? Even you all have to admit that's a terrible name even if the character is the antagonist.**

So today was Friday and the eve of Justin Cole's birthday party. Gravity 5 was invited and currently in their band room. Kacey was trying on outfits and asking Kevin and Nelson what they thought of them. Everything was cool was except for the fact Zander and Stevie were arguing. The couple had been dating for 5 months and everything was going nicely until now. They argued about everything; band decisions, where to go out and when. Nobody knew what was causing this.

"Is it too much to call your girlfriend when she asks you to!" Stevie exclaimed, hands on her hips and standing in front of very frustrated Zander.

"I texted you and I was busy writing a song to sing tomorrow." Zander said sternly

"You said that already; I'm getting tired of your excuses, Zander! If you don't want to be with me then say so!"

"Why would you say that?" Zander asked.

"Why not, you got what you wanted, so now I guess you're just gonna leave me, huh?" Stevie said bitterly.

The other members of Gravity 5 looked back at the couple wondering what on earth they could be talking about. Well I'll tell you what they were talking about; they were talking about how they gave themselves to eachother last week. It was a magical moment for the two, but unfortunately, Stevie had this thought stuck in her head that Zander was going to leave her right after.

"Stevie come with me, we need to talk about this in private." The raven haired boy said while walking out of the room. Stevie rolled her eyes and followed her boyfriend.

The couple met outside of the band room and Zander said

"Why have you been acting like this ever since had sex?"

"Because ever since we had sex, you've been pulling away; I knew this would happen." Stevie said angrily.

Zander ran a hand through his black locks. If he had a nickel for every time he heard this.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't hit it and quit it? Why won't you believe me?" He asked

Stevie scowled at him "So is that all it was to you? A hit?"

"You're putting words in mouth again, and it's so annoying. It hurts to know that you don't trust me."

"I _do_ trust you, Zander."

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T IF YOU KEEP TOURTUTING ME ABOUT THE SAME THING EVERYDAY!" Zander bellowed.

Stevie was in complete and utter shock. Zander never yelled, ever. Stevie suddenly realized she was pushing Zander over the edge for no apparent reason.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Zander. I didn't know you felt that way." The brunette said quietly. Zander sighed and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. Stevie laid her head on Zander's shoulder.

"I don't like fighting with you." Zander said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Stevie said again.

"Don't be,"

"_To the tip of the topular, everybody wants to be popular" _Molly sang to herself. She again was the first person to get an invitation to Justin's party and she was super ecstatic. She was afraid she'd have a boring weekend considering the fact she made absolutely no plans. Right now Molly was searching for a new dress at Nordstrom. She put back the candy apple red dress she was looking at and picked up a gold sequenced flapper dress,

"That would be pretty," Molly said to herself "If I was on 'Dancing with the Stars'" Molly put the flashy dress back in its place.

"Molly, what do you think of this one?" Grace asked holding up a black dress with white polka dots and a cute red belt around the waist. Molly thought the dress was adorable, but she was almost positive Grace already had a dress like that in her closet.

"Grace, don't you already own that dress?" Molly asked. The blonde laughed.

"Silly Molly, if I owned this dress already, it would be in my closet, not here." She said dumbly. Molly shook her head.

"No, I mean, don't you already have a dress like that?" Molly asked. Grace thought for a moment then nodded.

"I do, bummer. Oh well I'll just get the one with the yellow belt." Grace said replacing the dress and walking into the fitting room.

"Wow," Molly whispered to herself. She looked through the rack some more until she came upon a spaghetti strapped snow white dress. She took it off of the rack and observed it. It was just what Molly was looking for, it was plain, but it was classy and 2 inches above the knee. She could always use accessories to make it pop a little, but still it was perfect.

"Excuse me," Molly asked a saleswoman nearby "Do you have this in a size six?"

Molly was right; a diamond '_PERF_' necklace and some black mary-jane heels went great with the dress. She was getting compliments from half the guys at the party. Grace was by her side wearing the polka dot dress she brought the other day.

"I wonder where Justin is, I wanna give him his gift." Molly said holding a medium sized present in her hands. Grace pointed to an area across the room.

"Over there, talking to Kasey." Molly looked across the room to see Justin and Kacey sharing a conversation. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to put the present on the gift table? You might not want to get into it with Kasey maybe cause you're still mad about your mom or something." Grace said. Molly shook her head. She wasn't afraid of Kacey Simon, so if she wanted to personally give Justin his gift, that's what she was going to do.

"Hey Justin" Molly greeted as she walked up to the two, Grace on her left. Justin looked at her and smiled.

"Molly and Grace, what's up?" Justin said giving the two Perfs a hug.

"We're good; you did a great job with the decorations." Molly complimented. Kacey rolled her eyes and Molly saw it from the corner of her eye, but she decided to not start anything.

"We got you a gift." Molly said handing Justin the present. Justin held the box up to his ear and shook it.

"I wonder what's inside." He said "Thanks Molly, you're so sweet."

Kacey scoffed and rolled her eyes. Molly saw this and lost her cool. She turned on her mean girl attitude and turned to Kacey.

"Kacey, I saw that top yesterday at the mall yesterday…oh wait, it wasn't at the mall it was in target, silly me." Molly said with fake smile. Kacey glared at her.

"Well I love that dress Molly, but it looks a little plain, hmmm."

Justin didn't want to be a part of this so he walked away.

"You know Kacey; I wonder how you got here; did someone leave your cage open?"

"You are really in over your head, Molly." Kacey said angrily. Molly glared at her.

"Pardon me, but I think you've mistaken me with someone who gives a damn." Molly didn't want to say anything anymore so she started to walk away, but she heard Kacey say something under her breath. Molly walked back to Kacey.

"Excuse me?" she said. Grace tugged on Molly's arm.

"Molly let's just go." The blonde said trying to pull her best friend along with her.

"I said, _Molly_, you are a really terrible person." Kacey said with her arms over her chest and glaring daggers at the raven haired girl. Molly lost her top.

"How dare you say that to me because last time I checked, you were just like me 5 months ago, in fact you were worse."

Kacey got angry also and said "THAT IS DIF-"

"NO IT'S NOT DIFFERENT, YOU WERE JUST AS MANIPULATIVE AND MEAN!"

Soon everyone's attention was on the two ex-best friends.

"You were the one who taught me that being mean will get you what you want, and now you're telling me that I'm a terrible person, but at least I'm not a hypocrite like you!" Molly bellowed before storming out of the party. When she walked outside it was raining.

'_Already '_Molly thought. Whatever, she didn't care; she just wanted get out of there. She put on her designer black jacket and began to walk home, fortunately for Molly her house was just two blocks away.

**End of chapter! I know it sucked, but this is just the prologue and I promise the next one will be better. Toodles**

**~DreamOutLoud16**


	2. Chapter 2

Molly ran to her house as quick as she could. The rain was cold as hell and her hair was wet. The heels weren't helping either; Molly couldn't run that fast in 6 inch heels. The Hispanic girl's house was close; all she had to do was cross the street and make a left turn. Molly looked to left then to her right; it was raining kind of hard, so she couldn't see that well. It seemed like she was clear to go, so she did. Molly started to cross, but then she saw bright headlights from the corner of her left eye. Molly turned her head to see a car rushing towards her. All of the senses in her body were screaming at her to move, but she was frozen in place. It was all happening so fast, and Molly's whole life began to flash before her eyes and then it all went black.

**9 minutes ago **

The party was so awesome, and Zander had to admit turned out to be the best party all year. Zander danced along to the loud music. Kevin and Nelson were doing the same thing, but they had no idea where Stevie and Kacey were. As Zander was dancing he felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped a little and turned around to see Stevie standing there.

"Oh hey, Stevie," Zander said kissing Stevie's cheek.

"Where have you been, I've been looking all over the place for you." Stevie asked slightly upset. Zander looked at her perplexed.

"I was here the whole time. Is there something wrong?" he asked. Stevie shook her head

"No I just wanted to spent time with my boyfriend; is that a problem?"

Zander chuckled and lead Stevie to the couch. The two sat down.

"So are you having a good time?" Zander asked. Stevie shrugged, she never really was a wild partier.

"Eh,"

Stevie and Zander sat there together in silence, just enjoying each other's company, but then Zander and Stevie's favorite song began to play. Zander smiled and took Stevie's hand.

"Zander, what are you doing?" Stevie asked. Zander started dancing.

"C'mon Stevie you love this song. _Last Friday night we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark then had a ménage a trois_." Zander sang along to the song playfully. He pulled Stevie up and started to dance with her. Stevie sighed.

"Zander stop," Stevie said. Zander stopped dancing and looked at her "I don't feel like partying,"

"Well do you want me to bring you home?" Zander asked. Stevie shook her head.

"Well then what do you want to do, this _is_ a party, Stevie." Zander said. Stevie glared at him.

"I would like my boyfriend just sit down with me." She said in a slightly angry tone. Zander looked at her and Stevie scoffed.

"I knew it, you-"

"Don't even say it, Stevie." Zander said cutting Stevie off.

"Don't say what?" Stevie snapped.

"That I'm going to break up with you because 'I got what I wanted'" Zander mimicked. Stevie had taken offense to this and said.

"You're not the same, Zander, you're pulling away!" Stevie screamed loud enough to get everyone's attention. Zander looked at her like she was crazy. He wasn't acting different, it was her that as being so paranoid.

"You're the one acting like you've lost your mind." Zander retorted. Stevie looked at him disdainfully. Zander thought for a moment.

"Are you pregnant? Is that what this is about?" Zander asked in a quiet whisper so nobody can hear him, but Kevin and Nelson were close enough to hear him, so they finally found out what the two have been talking about.

"No," Stevie said angrily "You don't understand, so just go and party like you wanted to do!"

Zander was tired of this. He had no idea why Stevie was being so insufferable ever since they had sex. Zander took one last look at Stevie and walked away.

"Zander, if you leave then we're over." Stevie called after him, but at that moment he didn't care, he was just so pissed off he didn't feel like partying anymore.

Zander unlocked the door to his navy blue Camry, but then stop when he heard Kevin and Nelson run to him.

"You want us to come with you, man?" Kevin asked. Zander shook his head.

"No, you guys go back inside and enjoy the party." Zander said getting into his driver's seat. Kevin and Nelson ignored Zander and just got in the car with him.

"We're going with you." Nelson said. Zander was about to object, but Kevin said

"That's what bro's do for eachother." Zander shrugged, knowing he wasn't going to get them to leave his car and drove away.

"I just don't get what's wrong with her." Zander said to his friends while driving up the street. Kevin and Nelson shrugged.

"Maybe she wasn't ready to sleep with you," Kevin said "Do you think you pressured her?"

Zander shook his head "No, we were just at her house watching a movie then we started making out, and she let me. We even used protection."

"Well then I don't know, man." Kevin sighed

"So is it really over?" Nelson asked.

Zander shrugged "Maybe, I don't want to think about this guys, can we change the subject?"

The car was quiet until Nelson spoke up "Zander, the rain is coming down pretty hard."

"I know, I can barely see anything."

Kevin was focusing on the outside to tell Zander when there's a stop sign, but then he kind of saw a figure. He wasn't too sure. When he focused more he saw it a little better.

"Zander, I think I see someone out there." Kevin said.

Zander tried to see what Kevin was talking about, but he couldn't see a thing.

"Where is it?" he asked. Zander's eyes wandered around the street, he looked to the left.

"ZANDER LOOK OUT!" Nelson screamed. Zander's attention snapped back to the road and he saw someone very clearly, thanks to his head lights, but he was in panic mode so he didn't focus on who it was because he was too focused on trying to stop the car, but when he did it was too late. The 3 guys heard a bump. **(If this was a TV show, it'd go straight to commercial break right now)**

,


	3. Chapter 3

The three boys stared into space with wide eyes and gaping mouths. It took them a few seconds to snap back into reality and scurry out of the car. They walked in front of the car and almost fainted at what they saw.

"HOLY CRAP YOU KILLED HER!" Nelson yelled.

The person Zander hit was Molly, Queen of the Perfs. She was lying on the ground, she looked frail, her once olive skin was pale, her beautiful hair was soaking wet and clung onto her face, her white dress was stained with blood, and there was big bloody gash her forehead. Zander kneeled beside her quickly and checked for a pulse. He let out a breath of relief when he felt one. Zander picked up Molly's unconscious body, and carried it to the car. He took off her wet black jacket.

"Nelson, hand me the blanket in my trunk." Zander said. Nelson went to the trunk and picked up a big black blanket.

"Here," he said handing Zander the blanket "Are we gonna bury her in the grave yard?"

"No, we're taking her to the hospital, if we call 911 they'll take too long." Zander said wrapping Molly in a blanket. "Nelson, hold her and keep her warm until we get to the hospital."

"But I don't wanna hold a dead body!" Nelson exclaimed.

Zander let out an exasperated sigh and yelled "SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Let's just hurry up and get her to the hospital before she loses too much blood." Kevin said hopping into the passenger seat. Nelson cursed under his breath and got into the back seat holding Molly's body.

Zander and Nelson sat in the hospital lobby nervously. What if Molly would never walk again? What if she lost too much blood and died on their way to the hospital.

"What are we gonna do, Zander?" Kevin asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Zander asked

"Because you were the one that hit her," Kevin retorted

"Guys what if she's dead?" Nelson asked "Then Zander would be convicted of murder and we would be considered accessories."

"What," Kevin said snapping his attention to Nelson "Nuh uh; I'm not going to jail, Momma would kill me."

"We aren't going to jail; we should just tell them it was just an accident." Zander reassured.

The three saw the doctor walking towards them, he was a short elderly man with man with white hair and dark skin, he also wore an all too serious face.

"Hello boys," the doctor said looking at his clip board "I suppose you're here for… Molly Isabel Garcia."

The guys nodded and the doctor started to speak up again.

"Well I must tell you the injury on her forehead was really deep and she lost a lot of blood, but we were able to do a blood transplant and stitch her up very nicely."

"Really, that's great." Zander said feeling a load lift off of him.

"Wait, there's bad news," the doctor said "We aren't sure that everything will be alright when she wakes up; the injury was very serious and might have cause a problem."

Zander frowned when the load came back "What kind of problems?"

"Brain trauma, long-term memory loss, leaking of brain fluids, the list goes on and on, but I would like to know what happened." The doctor said eyeing the 3 boys.

"We kind of ran her over with our car." Nelson confessed. The doctor gave them a strange look.

"What do you mean '_we_'?" Kevin asked "Zander was the one driving, send him to jail."

The raven haired boy glared at his friend then said "It was an accident, I couldn't see that well trough the rain, and she was just right there."

"Well we called her mother and you might wanna explain that to her and prey that she doesn't press charges." The doctor said "I'll be right back"

And with that he walked away leaving Zander, Kevin, and Nelson standing there with nervous looks on their faces.

"I knew it, we're going to jail." Nelson said close to tears.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying '_we_'? I'm not going to jail"

"Maybe if we explain to Molly's mom what happened, she won't press charges." Zander said

"If that woman is anything like Molly, we're going to jail." Nelson said

"C'mon guys, let's get our story straight before she gets here." Kevin said

"There is no story, Kevin. We're telling her the truth, it was raining hard and we didn't see her, and when we did, we tried to hit the breaks, but it was too late."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say '_we_' when Molly's mom came here." Kevin said.

"Are you sure that's what you're gonna say to Molly's mom?" Nelson asked.

"Wait, I have to talk to her by myself?" Zander asked incredulously.

"You were the on that hit her with your car." Kevin and Nelson said in unison.

"But, that's not fair!" Zander exclaimed.

"Excuse me," they heard a voice say. The three turned around to see a middle aged woman who was obviously Molly's mom. She had the same angelic features as Molly. The woman wore a white blouse with a black business jacket, a black pencil skirt, and black stiletto heels. Her raven hair was up into a neat bun and her brown eyes showed worry and tire.

"Do you know where room 231A is?" she asked. Suddenly the doctor came back.

"May I help you, ma'am?" he asked. Molly's mom looked from the guys to the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Manuela Garcia; I'm here for my daughter, Molly Garcia." She said. The doctor nodded.

"Ah yes," he said "Well, Ms. Garcia, the wound on your daughter's forehead was quite deep and she lost a lot of blood, but we were able to take care of it and stitch her up just nicely."

Relief washed over Mrs. Garcia's face that was until the doctor started talking again.

"But unfortunately we aren't sure she will be completely normal when she wakes up; you see an injury that bad could have caused serious problems in the brain."

The relief on Mrs. Garcia's face turned into confusion.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean '_hit_'? What happened?" she asked. Zander, Kevin, and Nelson looked down nervously. What was gonna happen now? Was she gonna freak out? Was she gonna press charges? The doctor looked at the boys.

"Maybe you should ask those gentlemen." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Manuela walked through the doors of her slightly large house. She looked at her Blackberry to see what time it was. 9:54. Oh how she was tired, she had been at the office since 7am and just getting home. Truth is she always worked late like this; she was just so packed with business deals, setting up photo shoots, ect. Being C.E.O of Sunshine modeling company was a really tough job. Molly hated the fact her mother was a workaholic and constantly argued with her about, but someone had to pay the bills. Manuela thought about the times when Molly was happier and easier to deal with, before she reached puberty, before her father passed away. Yeah those were the good times, when Molly was her little _masculina_** (Angel)**. Except now, Molly couldn't even look her in the eye when they made vague interactions such as '_Hello_' or '_Good Morning' or _'_Good Night_'. Earlier today, she and Molly got into an argument over the phone. Molly wanted to go to a big party tonight, but Manuela told her 'no' then it turned into a really heated debate in which Manuela gave up and said _"Fine, go to the party, it's not like I care anyways." _Manuela had to admit that what she said was a little much, but she was really frustrated. Suddenly, her phone rang twice before she answered it.

"Hello," Manuela said into the phone.

"_Hello, may I please speak to the parent or guardian of Molly Garcia?" _ The person on the phone asked.

"This is she; may I ask who is speaking?"

"_Mrs. Garcia, I'm from South Los Angeles Memorial hospital, it seems you're daughter has been seriously injured-"_

Manuela hung up the phone and dashed out of the house.

'_¡Dios __mío__!'_ Manuela thought as she drove through the highway. She knew it was rude to hang up on the lady, but Molly was seriously injured. Her motherly instincts sensed this, that's why she didn't want Molly to go anywhere tonight. She got to the hospital quickly and hopped out of her Mercedes-Benz.

"Excuse me, I'm Manuela Garcia, I'm here for my daughter, Molly Garcia." Manuela said to the receptionist.

"Room 231A," The woman said not looking up from her fashion magazine.

"But where is that?" Manuela asked.

"Miss please there is a line."

"Fine, don't help me. By the way that fashion magazine has outfits that are so last season, and their make-up tips can have you end up looking like a clown." Manuela said before walking away.

She walked around asking people where room 231A was, but she got nothing. She then came across a few boys.

"Excuse me, but do you know where room 231A is?" she asked. They looked guilty and nervous. Then suddenly a doctor came up to her.

"May I help you ma'am" he asked.

"I'm here for my daughter, Molly Garcia." Manuela said. The doctor nodded.

"Ah yes," he said "Well, Mrs. Garcia, the wound on your daughter's forehead was quite deep and she lost a lot of blood, but we were able to take care of it and stitch her up just nicely."

_¡gracias a Dios!_ Manuela thought

"But unfortunately we aren't sure she will be completely normal when she wakes up; you see an injury that bad could have caused serious problems in the brain." The doctor said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'hit'? What happened?" Manuela thought. The doctor turned his attention to the boys behind her.

"Maybe you should ask those gentlemen." He said.

Manuela turned around and looked at the boys suspiciously

"What do you three have to do with my daughter's injury?" she asked. The boys started to speak all at once and Manuela had no idea what they were saying.

"Okay stop," she said holding her hand up, she looked back at the doctor "I just want to see my daughter"

"Very well, come with me Mrs. Garcia." The doctor said leading her out of the lobby.

Manuela looked through the glass door of Molly's hospital room. Tears were forming in her eyes, just seeing her only child connected to a bunch of wires her want cry, but she didn't want to make a scene.

"So she will be okay, right?" she asked.

"We're not sure yet; we're going have to wait until she wakes up." The doctor responded. Knowing that Molly _would_ wake up should be enough for Manuela, but it wasn't. She had to know that her daughter would be the way she was before.

"What would happen when she does wake up?"

"We have to test her to see if she's brain damaged or-"

"Brain damaged!" Manuela exclaimed cutting the doctor off.

"We're terribly sorry, Mrs. Garcia." The doctor said "The only thing left to do is hope for the best."

Manuela kept looking at Molly with tears in her eyes, this couldn't be happening.

"I'll leave you alone right now." The doctor said before walking away. Manuela went inside of Molly's hospital room and sat beside her. Molly looked so lifeless for a person who was still alive. Her skin was pail and there were bags around her eyes. There was gauze wrapped around her head. Manuela couldn't help but think, _'Why did you have to go to that party? Why didn't you listen to Mom and stay home?' _

Manuela burst out into tears and sobbed into her Molly's arm.

Zander, Kevin, and Nelson sat in the lobby waiting for Mrs. Garcia. They were going to tell her what happened and they were ready for however she was going to react. The three saw Mrs. Garcia walking towards them, they all stood up.

"I would like to know how you three had anything to do with what happened to my daughter." She said when she approached them; it was obvious she was crying.

Zander sighed and told her everything that happened, and how it was an accident. Manuela was shocked and speechless. She could have blamed them and yelled and screamed, but she knew it was nobody's fault; it was all just an accident. She couldn't press charges on them something that wasn't their fault.

"We're so sorry Mrs. Garcia; we didn't want this to happen." Zander said. Manuela sighed and said

"It's okay," she said shocking the three boys "I know it was just an accident, and you all seem pretty sober, so I can't say that you were drinking and driving, so I won't press charges." She said in a monotone.

The boys sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Garcia. We're really truly sorry." Zander said. Manuela nodded and walked away, if only their apologies could make Molly okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Zander woke up to a blinding sunlight that wasn't there yesterday. He groaned has he sat up in his bed; poor Zander didn't get any sleep last night, he kept thinking about the events that took place the other night and how Molly was doing. Even though Molly was a complete bitch to him and his friends he still felt guilty about hitting her with his car. What was she doing by herself in the street anyway? Just seeing Mrs. Garcia's face last night made him feel like scum. Zander stood up and saw Kevin and Nelson knocked out on the floor.

"Guys, wake up." He said hitting his friends with a pillow.

"Mmmm, come on man." Kevin groaned. Nelson swore under his breath and put a pillow over his head.

"I'm serious, get up." Zander ordered. Kevin sighed and sat up in his sleeping bag. Unlike Zander, Kevin had slept like a baby last night and so did Nelson.

"Why," Nelson said sitting up also. Zander rolled his eyes, sometimes his friends were so difficult in the morning or should he say afternoon.

"It's 1 o'clock; we over slept."

Kevin stood up and yawned "So, we're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, so let us be." Nelson snapped before lying back down.

"Correction my lazy friends, we have to go to the flower shop."

"Why?" Kevin asked folding up his sleeping bag

"To buy flowers," Nelson murmured stupidly.

"No shit, Sherlock. I meant why are we buying flowers?" Kevin asked pulling Nelson out of his sleeping bag.

"We're buying flowers for Molly; she should be awake by now." Zander said putting on a plain white tee and some jeans. Kevin and Nelson looked at each other and sighed.

"Are you sure we should've gotten Molly these purple pansies? Because I think the yellow daffodils said '_HAPPY_' and these just said '_sad'_." Nelson said as the 3 of them walked into Molly's hospital room.

"Dude, there just flowers." Kevin said

"Every flower has a different personality, Kevin, so shut-up." Nelson snapped.

"Guys look at this." Zander said whispered walking closer towards the sleeping Molly. Nobody was in the room at the moment.

"Aw man, she looks terrible." Nelson whispered. Zander and Kevin sent him a quick glare before turning back around to look at Molly.

'_I can't believe I did this to her.' _ Zander thought sadly.

"Guys let's just put the stuff down and get out of here." Kevin said. Zander snapped back into reality and set the flowers down along with the big teddy bear that said _'Get Better' _across it's belly and took one last look at Molly before he left the room along with the guys.

Manuela slowly mixed the sugar into her decaf coffee. Right now she was in the hospital cafeteria, hoping that coffee would help her get through the day. She hadn't slept all night, she was too busy crying and praying to god that Molly would be okay when she woke up. Manuela sighed and wondered what her husband would do right now. He'd probably hold her and tell her no matter what happened to Molly things would be just fine. Manuela was a strong woman, but sometimes she thinks about how she was stronger when Molly's father was around, but that was 8 years ago and she had to accept the fact that she was on her own. It was just her and Molly now. Manuela sipped her coffee as she walked up to Molly's room.

"Hello," Manuela said to a nurse in Molly's room. The nurse looked up and smiled

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Garcia." The nurse said. Manuela took another sip of her coffee when she noticed flowers and a teddy bear.

"Do you know who left these?" Manuela asked the nurse. The nurse shook her head.

"No, I thought maybe one of her friends left them here." She said. Manuela just shrugged and dismissed the subject, maybe one of The Perfs did leave those here. She sat down on the chair next to Molly's hospital bed and ran a hand through her daughter's raven hair.

"Mmmm" Molly groaned shocking Manuela and the nurse. The girls eyes fluttered open and she squinted them again when she felt the light them.

Tears of joy came to Manuela's eyes and she couldn't help but fling her arms around Molly.

"_¡Dios __mío__!_ Molly,I'm so glad you're awake." She said happily. Molly wiggled out of her mothers grip.

"Who is Molly? Why am I here? Who are you?" she asked. Molly was afraid, and so many questions ran through her mind. Who was this woman hugging her? Who was she? Why was she in a hospital?

"You're Molly," Manuela said in a confused and worried tone "And I'm your mother."

"I don't understand." Molly said sitting up in her hospital bed.

"I'll go get the doctor." said the nurse said hurrying out of the room.

"Molly what do you remember?" Manuela asked. Molly thought for a while.

"Not much," she answered. Suddenly the doctor walked in along with the nurse and put on an uncharacteristic smile

"Hello Molly, I'm so glad you're awake." He said

"Can you tell me why I'm in a hospital please?" Molly asked politely. The doctor took out his pen and started writing on his clipboard.

"Well, you were recently in an accident." He said gently. Molly gave him a perplexed stare before saying

"Really? When? Why is everyone calling me Molly?"

The three adults in the room gave each other weird glances.

"You're name is Molly Garcia, you're 16 years old, and you were recently in an accident- that's why you don't remember a lot of stuff." The doctor said.

Molly took all of the information is and nodded slowly.

"And I'm you're mother, do you remember me?" Manuela asked. Molly shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." She said. Manuela held back her tears and looked at the doctor.

"Molly, I'm going to ask you some questions; is that okay?" he asked. Molly nodded.

The doctor asked her all types of questions such as _'Who was the first president of the united states?', 'What year is it?', and 'What is 12+12?' _She answered all of the questions correctly, but she didn't remember her family or friends, she didn't even know what school she went to.

"So what is happening to her?" Manuela asked the doctor while they were outside of Molly's hospital room.

"Well Mrs. Garcia it seems to have lost her memory, we don't know if it's going to be long term or not, but we have to wait and see."

"Can I take her home now?" Manuela asked.

"I'm sorry, but I think we should wait a couple of days so she can get used to you."

"But I'm her mother!" Manuela exclaimed.

"We understand that, but she doesn't know who you are."

"Fine, but what are we supposed to do about her memory?"

"Do not force anything; just have her go back to the way things were before so she won't feel like an outcast. Also, make her feel like she could trust you."

"That's all?" Manuela asked.

"Yes, help her cooperate, send her to school, and maybe she'll get better. After that, see me so I can run a few tests on her." The doctor said.

"Okay, thank you, doctor." Manuela said before walking into Molly's room.

"_Mija__, _are you okay?" Manuela asked sitting in the chair near Molly's bed. Molly shook her head.

"Why don't I remember my friends or my family or anything?" Molly asked. Manuela put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry things have to be this way, but I'm here to help you, okay?"

"Why are you helping me?" Molly asked. Manuela felt a slight pain in her heart by hearing this.

"Because I'm your mom, and I want you to know that you can always trust me. For some reason Molly believed her sand said,

"Okay, I trust you." Manuela gave Molly a hug.

"_Te quiero," _she whispered in Molly's hair, and Molly couldn't help, but hug back.


	6. Chapter 6

**3 weeks later**

"No, I'm not letting her drive to school." Manuela said over the phone.

"…Because she doesn't remember how to drive nor does she remember how to find her way back home."

"…I'm pretty sure one of her friends will show her to class, Manny."

"…She seems to be coping with everything well; she was very open with learning about her childhood, but it was really hard explaining to Molly about what happened to Carlos."

"…I know, but you didn't see the look on her face when I told her that her father was shot down at a bank robbery."

"…I wish you could be here too. Anyways I have to go; I'll talk to you later, love you."

Manuel hung up the phone just as Molly walked into the room. She looked way better than she did in the hospital, the bags that were under her eyes were gone, her skin was no longer pale, and the scar on Molly's forehead healed really quickly after they took the stitches out.

"Who was that?" Molly asked curiously.

"You're uncle Manny, we talked about him right?" Manuel said. Molly nodded.

"Yeah," Molly said "I'm kind of nervous about today."

Manuela sighed "Don't worry, Molly, you're friends will be there to help you."

"But I don't know who my friends are; I wish you would be there to help me."

"Don't worry about your friends right now; do you have you're schedule and everything in you're bag?"

Molly nodded.

"Good. We have to get going, and don't worry about today, you'll be fine." Manuela said handing Molly her blueberry oatmeal to go.

Molly walked through the halls of Brooster High. Her schedule said she had History first, room 172, where was that again? Molly took a deep breath.

"Hello, my darling." Molly heard a voice say. She turned around to see a short chubby unattractive guy standing there.

"Who are you?" Molly asked already repelled at this boy. The guy laughed.

"Oh Molly, baby, I'm you're boyfriend, Andy." The guy said.

'_Oh dear god, please let it not be so' _Molly thought.

"You're _my_ boyfriend?" Molly asked. Andy put an arm around her.

"Yes Molly, I am. It broke my heart to hear that you were in such a brutal accident and you're precious memory was at loss."

Molly looked at him like he was nuts. Was he really her boyfriend? Maybe she dated him because he had nice personality.

"Don't worry, Molly. I will be here to help you remember all of the wonderful times we had together."

Suddenly Kacey walked up to them "Andy Bartlett, what are you doing?" she asked. Kacey was just at the end of the hall talking to Stevie when she saw Andy talking to Molly. Everyone in school had been gossiping and talking about what had happened to Molly, and Kacey thought that it couldn't have happened to a more deserving person. That's right Molly deserved all of this. For all of the crap Molly had put her- she meant Gravity 5 through, she was happy that Molly is now a defenseless confused little girl. Kacey had come up with a plan, and it was about to take action.

"Kacey," Andy said giving her a _'don't blow this for me look'_ "What does it look like? I'm talking to my girlfriend."

Oh but Kacey was gonna blow this for him. She was going to be the only one taking advantage of Molly's amnesia. Kacey looked at Molly.

"Don't worry honey, Andy here isn't your boyfriend." She said. Molly let out a breath of relief.

'_Thank goodness' _Molly thought. Andy sighed and gave Kacey a '_thanks a lot'_ look before walking away. Molly looked at Kacey.

"Thank you so much for saving me from that creep." She said. Kacey put on a fake smile.

"Well I am your bff, Kacey." She said. Molly became confused again.

"Bestfriend," she said. The lead singer of Gravity 5 put a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder and pulled out an old picture of her and Molly at the mall, it was taken when they were still friends.

"Yeah we've been bestfriend ever since we were in kindergarten, and I'm not going to let amnesia ruin my bestfriend, I'll always be by your side if you need me."

Molly looked at the picture then at Kacey "Thank you so much Kacey; I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." She said.

"Why couldn't you realize that 5 months ago." Kacey murmured to herself.

"What?" Molly asked. Kacey put on a fake smile and started to walk Molly to class

"Nothing,"

Stevie walked towards Zander, who was standing by his locker texting. She had to talk to him. Stevie felt so stupid breaking up with Zander and not calling him for 3 weeks. She was just so mad and hurt.

"Zander, can I talk to you?" Stevie asked the raven haired boy. He put his phone away and cleared his throat.

"Sure, what's up." He said. Stevie took a deep breath. She wasn't used to admitting that she was wrong, but here it goes.

"I'm sorry for acting nasty at the party the other week. I was just so hurt; I thought you didn't want to spend time with me." She said. Zander shook his head.

"Stevie, I love spending time with you. I just hate it that you don't trust me enough to love you the way I do. If this is how you're gonna be acting from now on I don't think were gonna work out." He said sadly.

"No," Stevie said "I promise I won't pick a fight anymore, just please be my boyfriend again. I miss you."

Who was Zander kidding? He couldn't say no to Stevie, especially when she's pouting so cutely. He sighed and gave her hug.

"I love you" Stevie mumbled into the crook of his neck. Zander stroked her brown hair.

"I love you too, Stevie." He said.

In the band room it was just Kevin, Nelson, and Stevie. Band practice started in 20 minutes. Suddenly Kacey walked in with someone they didn't expect to see, Molly. Kevin and Nelson gave eachother weird looks while Stevie just smirked.

"Hey everybody, Molly's back." Kacey said. Molly smiled at them, but she still felt so awkward.

"Hi," Molly said shyly. Kevin and Nelson murmured 'Hi', but they were still so confused.

"Molly you don't remember these guys, but they're your friends just like me. This is Stevie, Kevin, and Nelson"

Stevie walked over to Molly and put an arm around her "You see, Molly, we're all in a band."

Molly's eyes widened, she never remembered being in a band "You're kidding right?"

"No, our bands name is Gravity 5." Stevie said showing Molly her bass. Molly touched the instrument.

"Cool, but I don't remember how to play whatever I played." She said.

Kacey and Stevie laughed.

"Oh Molly, you didn't play an instrument," Kacey said "you're our abettor."

Molly gave them a weird look "Abettor? You mean as in an assistant?"

"Yeah you used to love it. There was no Gravity 5 without you, right guys?" Stevie said turning to Kevin and Nelson. The two were still confused, but the decided to play along.

"Uh yeah, you were a great contributor." Kevin said.

"Really," Molly said while smiling "Well what do you guys want me to do?"

"Well you always used to get our lunches, listen to our songs, and help us with our wardrobe when we performed." Kacey said. Molly nodded; she could do all of that. Suddenly Zander walked in with his ukulele.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was-" Zander stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Molly. He knew she was going to be coming back to school today, but he tried his best to avoid her. Why was she even in the band room?

"Hi," Molly said sweetly. Zander gave her slight smile and waved.

"H-hey Molly," he said.

"Molly, Zander is also you're friend and the leader of the band." Kacey said. Zander gave Kacey a strange look.

'_Okay what is going on here? Is it confuse Zander day?'_ Zander thought.

"Uh, guys, can I talk to you for second? You make stay here Molly." Zander said leading the group to the other side of the room.

"Okay, explain." He whispered.

"We don't even know what's going on." Kevin and Nelson said. Zander looked at Kacey and Stevie.

"Stevie and I came up with a plan to take advantage of Molly's problem and get her to be Gravity 5's assistant. Genius huh?" Kacey said.

"What were you thinking; we can't do that." Zander objected. Stevie scoffed.

"Oh c'mon on Zander, this is the perfect way to get revenge."

"Stevie's right, she put this band through too much." Kacey added.

"Isn't it more than enough that I ran her over with my car." Zander said.

"No," Kacey and Stevie said in unison.

"Wait Zander, think about this; Molly Garcia, prettiest girl in school, getting our lunches and running us coffee breaks." Kevin said

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Nelson said fist pounding Kevin.

"I just can't do it, it's inhumane." Zander said. What kind of guy would he be if he ran a girl over, causing her to get amnesia, then tricking her into being his band's assistant?

"Zander just think about all of the times Molly's mocked you and your ukulele." Stevie said. Zander looked at his friends, he couldn't go through with this, could he?


	7. Chapter 7

_na na na na hey now hey now hey now na na na na__  
__hey now hey now hey now  
like a bird in the sky yeah you know I'm flyin high and if you don't like it,  
it's alright I don't care why  
It's one thing on my mind  
All day, all night  
Only going to the top  
Never, never gonna stop  
And I won't-_

"Okay stop," Zander said cutting the band off. He loved the song, and his band was playing it very nicely, but he didn't think that _'Hey Now'_ was the best song to perform at _'TONIC'_ the most live club (for teens) in Miami. Stevie on the other hand loved this song and thought they _should_ play it tonight.

"Why are you stopping us, it was great." Stevie said clearly annoyed.

"Yeah Zander, I thought we were doing pretty great." Kacey said putting her microphone down.

"You guys were great, don't get me wrong, but I don't think 'Hey Now' is the best song we should play at TONIC."

Stevie rolled her eyes and said "Well then Mister _band leader, what _song should we play tonight?"

"I think we should play 'Move With the Crowd' because it's more of a party-dance song, what do you think?" Zander asked his band.

"I don't think so." Stevie said. Zander sighed.

"Oh c'mon, Stevie, do you always have to disagree with everything I say?" he asked. Stevie was really bugging him now. She promised she wouldn't pick a fight with him, but here she is disagreeing with every band decision he made. It's like she was doing it on purpose.

"So I'm not allowed to have an opinion?" Stevie snapped

"I never said that; I'm saying that maybe you can at least think about what I'm saying before you walk around shooting down every idea I have." Zander said. Stevie glared him ready to tell him off, but then Molly came in with their lunch. Kevin dashed towards her and almost knocked her down that is if Nelson didn't stop him.

"Sorry it took me so long; who knew that the lines at Pizza Hut were so long on Fridays" Molly said while placing the large pizza pie and Buffalo wings sticks on the table. Nelson finally let Kevin go and the tall boy went at the Buffalo wings.

The rest of the band walked over to the table and started eating their lunch, except for Zander who walked over to Molly.

"Thank you _so_ much for doing this for us Molly." Zander said gratefully, he didn't know how he let his team talk him into doing something as vulgar as taking advantage of Molly's amnesia, but they did and he's been feeling guilty about it ever since. He barley spoke to her, and couldn't even look at her. A few days ago Stevie had told him to stop acting so weird in front of Molly because he was blowing their cover.

"It's no biggie," the raven haired girl said waving her hand dismissively. Zander took her wrist and had her look him in the eyes.

"No really, I _really_ appreciate you doing this." He said seriously. Molly was officially creeped by this and said.

"Seriously Zander, I'm just doing my part."

"Yeah Zander, she's just doing her part, now sit down and eat." Kacey said giving Zander a look. Zander obeyed her while still looking at Molly. What has he gotten himself into?

"So what song are we gonna sing at _TONIC_?" Nelson asked. Zander said _'Move With the Crowd'_ while Stevie said _'Hey Now'_. The two glared at each other.

"I like how you think that you can just choose what song we're gonna do." Stevie said. Zander frowned. Who did Stevie think she was?

"Well I _did_ come up with this band, but I'm not trying to control anything."

"You're trying to _control_ the songs we play." Stevie snapped.

"First of all, Stevie, I'm the one who writes the songs; second of all, I wasn't trying to control anything I was just suggesting that we do a different song" Zander said. Kevin was annoyed right now there arguing was interrupting his eating, and he takes his food very seriously.

"Oh my god! Shut-up!" the drummer hollered.

"I still think we should stay with 'Hey Now'" Stevie said ignoring Kevin.

"Well I think we should go with 'Move With the Crowd'; What do you think Molly?" Zander asked the surprised looking girl. Molly cleared her throat.

"I think both songs are great, but if you're performing at a dance club, you should defiantly go with 'Move With the Crowd'" the hispanic girl said. Stevie glowered at her.

"Who asked you?" she snapped. Molly looked taken back at this.

"Excuse me, but Zander asked me, and I really think you should change your tone."

"Maybe Zanders' right, maybe we should just go with his song." Kacey said.

"And I'm sure you two think the same?" Stevie asked Kevin and Nelson.

"If Kacey thinks we should go with Zander's song, I do too." Kevin said putting an arm around his crush, but what surprised him is that she didn't brush him off. Nelson didn't really know what song to pick, but with the look Stevie was giving him, he could only go with Stevie.

"I think Stevie's right." Nelson said. Stevie looked at her boyfriend.

"Well Zander, I guess you get your way then, as always. Right Mr. Band-leader?" She said before walking out of the band room leaving everyone confused.

"Does she always do this?" Molly asked "Because I just wanna know if this is a casual thing."

Grace paced around her bedroom. She had just found out today that Molly came back to school, but Justin told her Molly was back to school for a whole week. She also found out that Molly had _amnesia, _whatever that was.

"Grace, amnesia is memory loss." Dakota, a fellow Perf, said

"Oh," Grace said "Wait so Molly doesn't remember us?"

"What are we going to do without Molly? We need someone to lead us." Susan, another fellow Perf, said frantically.

"Susan, calm down." Dakota said "Since Grace is Molly's bestfriend; she should go to her house and talk to her."

"You're right, Dakota, I'm Molly's bestfriend so she has to remember me." Grace said dumbly.

That night Grace knocked on Molly's bedroom door, Molly's mom had let her in. Grace was still a little nervous about this, what if Molly didn't recognize her? The bedroom door opened and out came Molly. The Hispanic girl looked at Grace weirdly.

"Hi there…" she drawled. Grace put on a big grin and embraced Molly into a giant hug.

"I missed you so much, Molly. Are you okay?" the blonde asked. Molly wiggled out of Grace's grip.

"Well besides the fact I don't remember anything from my past, I'm fine, but what I'm really wondering is why you're hugging me." She said. Grace gasped.

"Oh Molly, I'm you're B.F.F, Grace. How can you not remember me?" she exclaimed. Grace was in panic mode right now. Her bestfriend in the whole wide world didn't know who she was; that is a serious problem.

"We're Perfs, Molly; in fact you're our leader."

Molly tried to make out what Grace was saying, but she had no idea what a Perf was; she especially didn't remember being the leader of anything. She was Gravity 5's abettor, wasn't she?

"I'm so sorry…um…Grace, but I'm not a Perf nor am I the leader of _'The Perfs'_." Molly said. Grace never thought she'd see the day Molly denies The Perfs. She took out her unicorn themed wallet, opened it and practically shoved it in Molly's face.

"You see, this is a picture of you, me, and Kacey at _The Salad Bowl_." She said.

Molly observed the photo. _'Yeah'_ she thought. Kacey had told her about Grace, she had said that Grace was a disgruntled former friend of theirs and that she was always jealous of her and Kacey's friendship, they stopped talking to Grace and became friends with Gravity 5. Molly glared at Grace and said,

"Yeah, Kacey told me about you. She said that you would try to trick me into being your friend so I can stop hanging out with my real friends, Gravity 5." Molly said. Grace was confused and really hurt.

"Wait, but you hate Gravity 5 because Kacey ditched The Perfs for them." The blonde said. Molly shook her head.

"Kacey told me you'd say that, she also told me you were a good actress, so why don't you just leave my house and never come back." Molly snapped. Tears formed in Grace's green eyes. It was official, she had lost her B.F.F. The blonde girl ran off sobbing.

When Molly closed her door she told herself that she did the right thing, but why did she feel so wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

_It was Monday afternoon and 7 year old Molly was sitting on a swing, watching as the rest of her class mates ran around the playground. A couple of boys came up to her._

"_Hi there Molly," one of the boys said "Do you wanna play red light green light with us?" _

_Before Molly could answer another pair of boys walked up to her; these boys were bigger and looked more intimidating. The other two boys looked at them in fear._

"_Beat it, morons, Molly wants' to play kickball with us." One if the big boys said. One little boy ran away while the other one just stood there glaring at the two bigger boys. _

"_Who are you calling morons, tubby? Last time I checked this is your second year in second grade." He said_

"_Actually guys, I would play with you, but I don't wanna get my dress dirty, sorry." Molly said while hopping off of the swing and smoothing out her yellow dress. She walked away leaving all three boys standing there watching after her. You see, Molly was every guys dream girl, especially when she was a little girl, but what she lacked were actual friends, you know, like girl-friends who can relate to her and share the same hobbies. No girl in her class wanted to be her friend. Why? Because she supposedly stole their boyfriends. Molly thought it was bogus; she was 7, what would she want to do with their boyfriends anyway? Molly walked over to the multi colored benches and sat down, why had she worn this dress if she knew she wouldn't be able to play in it? _

"_Hi," a voice said. Molly turned around to see a caramel skinned girl about her age. The girl dressed cute and girly just like Molly did. She was wearing a bubble gum pink dress and a white cardigan over it and her curly black hair was in pig-tails. _

"_Hello," Molly said to the girl while motioning for her to sit down._

"_I'm Kacey Simon," the girl said "What is your name?" _

"_Molly, Molly Garcia." She said._

"_Are you sitting here because you can't get your dress dirty?" Kacey asked. Molly nodded and said,_

"_Yeah," _

"_Me too, but it's worth it. I love dressing up." Kacey said. Molly gasped._

"_Me too, but most girls in this class think of you dress up you're this stuck up snob who's trying to steal their boyfriends." She said._

"_Hmm," Kacey said "I guess that's why those girls told me I couldn't play with them."_

"_Well I love those shoes, Kacey." Molly said. Kacey grinned and pointed to Molly's butterfly hair clip._

"_That hair clip is cute too." She said. Suddenly a red head in a smiley face t-shirt and shorts stopped running around and began to speak to them._

"_Are you two ballerinas' thinking of ways to steal my boyfriend." She said angrily. Kacey was about to tell the freckled-faced girl off, but Molly beat her to it._

"_Actually Kate, you're so called boyfriend was just asking me to play red light green light with him and his friend, but I turned down the offer because he wasn't really on my level?" she said slyly. The girl's blue eyes turned icy and she stormed off angrily. Kacey sighed._

"_Why are the so mean to us?" she asked._

"_tener paciencia,one day they'll be begging on their knees to be our bestfriends" Molly said confidently._

"_What does that mean?" Kacey asked._

"_It's spanish for 'have patience', my dad always says it when I'm angry."Molly said. Kacey thought for a minute._

"_You're right Molly, one day we'll be perfect and everyone will want to be our friends."_

Molly sat up in her bed an smiled. SHE JUST HAD A DREAM ABOUT HER PAST! Her memory was coming back; she couldn't wait to tell Kacey and the rest of Gravity to long from now she would be back to normal and she wouldn't have to live this life of confusion anymore. Molly felt lucky to have friends like Kacey and Stevie, the guys too. She had grown fond of all of them. Kacey always seemed to look out for everybody. Stevie was cool, and her toughness always fasinated Molly. Kevin and Nelson were hilarious and they were always flattering her. Then there was Zander, he was really weird for such an amazing musician. He was really cute though. Molly always admired his unique facial structure; she also couldn't get enough of that charming smile of his, and he had very thick, somewhat bushy eyebrows; that was an unattractive trait, but it seemed to make him all the more handsome. Last but not least were his eyes, Molly's favorite; they reminded her of chocolate and she swears she can see a slight sparkle in them espesially what Stevie was arou- Stevie. Zander's girlfrined and Molly's friend. Stevie, the one who would kick Molly's ass if she were to catch her making goo goo eyes at her boyfriend. Molly shook Zander out of her thoughts, he wasn't worth risking her friendship with Stevie.

"Good morning, Mom" Molly said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, _mija_" Mrs. García said taking a sip of her hazelnut coffee "I have to go upsatirs and do my hair, you eat something." Molly looked at her mother and realized that she was wearing a stylish gray pantsuit with black stilleto pumps, but her raven hair was wrapped up in a blue towel. Mrs. García put down the coffee mug and went upstairs. Molly wasn't quite hungry so instead of eating, she put the rest of her mom's coffee in a thermo. The phone rang and Molly jumped, spilling some coffee on the polished marble counter. She said a tiny swear word befor answeing the phone.

"Hello," Molly said while wiping the coffee off of the counter.

"...Oh hey, Zander."

"...Wait aren't you supposed to call the band meetings?"

"...Okay i'll be there A.S.A.P"

"...No i'll jst get my mom to drop me, thanks anyways." And with that Molly hung up. Mrs. García walked into the kitchen with her hair looking dark and lovley.

"I put your coffee in a thermo, here you go." Molly said giving her the cup.

"_muchas gracias, mija_." said as she took the thermo from her daughter. "Are you going to be okay alone today?"

"Actually Mom, I need you to drop me off at school, Gravity 5 is having a band meeting." Molly said. Mrs. Garcia looked at Molly strangely. Who was Gravity 5? was about to question Molly, but her cellphone started to ring. She answered the phone and motioned Molly to follow her to the car.

"Okay, my fellow band members, I have called this meeting to talk about the lack of cooperation in this band." Stevie said while giving a stern look to Zander. Zander couldn't help, but glare at her. This was exactly the type of thing Stevie would do; she was mad about what happend in band practice yesterday, so instead of just talking to Zander about how she felt, she just went and called a band meeting so everyone can feel bad about not going with her idea. Zander thought she was full of bull shit.

"Stevie, what's this about?" Kacey asked. Kevin scoffed.

"She's just mad that we didn't go with her idea yesterday." He said. Stevie glared at him which caused him to be silent.

"As I was saying, I personally think the decisions I make in this band are reasonable and you all should thinl about it."

"Stevie we had a vote, so we shouldn't be wasting our time doing this." Zander said.

"Just let me talk," Stevie snapped "I deserve to have a say in things."

Kacey stood up and put an arm around Stevie's shoulder "Stevie, you were over ruled, and besides we did great last night."

"Yeah Stevie, why so extra?" Kevin said. Stevie looked at all of her band mates with anger and Zander just wanted to get her to stop acting so insufferable, maybe she was stressed about finals or something.

"Sevie we all respect your opinion, but we were just doing what was best for the band." The raven haired boy said "I'll tell you what, I can borrow my cousin's motercycle and we can go for a rid, then we can get chilli dogs, you love motercycles and chilli dogs."

Stevie tried to keep the scowl on her face, but it insantly turned into a smile. Zander knew her so well. The brunette hugged her boyfriend and kissed him full on the lips.

"Thank you so much, I love you, sweetie." Stevie said happily. Molly looked at her weirdly; a few seconds a go, she was pissed the hell off, and suddenly Zander asks her on a date and she goes gaga? Strange world.

"I love you too, Stevie. I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked. Stevie nodded and kissed him again before running out of the ban room.

"I'll help her pick out an outfit." Kacey said following Stevie outside. Kevin, Nelson, Molly, and Zander sat in silence until Nelson spoke up

"So that's it? I could still be sleeping right now." He said.

"But it's half past ten." Molly pointed out.

"Nelson let me just drive you home." Kevin said walking out of the band room with Nelsojn following him. After the two left Molly looked at Zander who just sat there.

"Are the band meetings always like this?" she asked. Zander looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Molly looked at him and Zander suddenly understood what she was talking about. He shook his head.

"No, Stevie's just..."

"It's cool , you don't have to explain anything." Molly said. Zander suddenly realized that Molly was awfully nice, maybe she was nice all along, maybe she just forgot she had to put up a tough snobby exterior everyday.

"Molly, how have you been coping with...you know..." Zander couldn't get the words out for some reason.

"Not remembering anything?" Molly finished for him. Zander nodded.

"Well, I feel lost and I'm confused all the time, I'm trying to get the gears going up there, but not much is happening."

"I'm so sorry, Zander said. Molly dissmised his apology with a slight wave.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault is it?"

Zander chuckled nervously, but in his mind, he was screaming _'YES, I DID THIS TO YOU! I RAN YOU OVER AND NOW I'M TRICKING YOU INTO BEING MY BANDS ASSISTANT!'_

"It's not all bad though, I'm having these flashbacks and dreams, I think my memory is slowly coming back to me." Molly said enthusiastically. Zander couldn't help but laugh and get happy too. He looked at Molly and saw that she was smiling, a real smile, not a smirk or a sarcastic smile she usually gives people but a sincere smile. It made her more beautiful than Zander already thought she was. He left that thought behind, he was with Stevie, and Molly was not really his type. He still felt bad about doing this to Molly, no matter how mean she was to Gravity 5 she did _not_ deserve this, but Zander couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.

"Hey Zander," Molly said snapping Zander out of his thoughts.

"Yeah,"

"We're good friends, right?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Yeah," Zander half lied. Molly began to play with her hands, a nervous habbit of hers.

"Can you tell me about the time we became friends?" she asked. Zander looked at her with a suprised expression on his face. He began to think of a lie to tell her. Then Zander thought of the the time Kacey told her that Grace was the enemy.

"Well, you and Kacey had just quit _'The Perfs'_...and...um...I heard Kacey singing and asked her if she wanted to be in my group, then she introduced me to you, and I thought you were a great girl, so then you, me, Kacey, and the rest of Gravity 5 became friends." Zander wiped the beads of perspiration on his forehead when he finished the lame crappy story. Luckly for him Molly couldn't have been more oblivious. The hispanic girl just smiled.

"Well I'm glad all of that happened because if it didn't I wouldn't have great friends like you guys." Molly said. She threw her arms around Zander and embraced him into a friendly hug. Zander hugged back enjoying the feel of her warm body against his, but at that moment he just wanted to crawl into a whole and die.

It was a quarter past 7, Stevie and Zander were on his red motercycle crusing along the highway. Stevie felt as if she were Stephanie from Grease 2 and Zander was Micheal. Stevie always loved a bad boy on a motercycle. Soon the couple were at _Checkers_ the place that had the best chilli cheese dogs and chilli cheese fries. Zander took his oreder from the woman behind the counter and walked back to Stevie who was sending a text to Kacey. Zander had to admit, Stevie looked absolutly beautiful. She was dressed in a black Paramore t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black 4 inch heeled ankle boots. Once he set the food down, Stevie put away her phone.

"I'm really happy that you asked me out, Zander." The brunette said.

"Me too, you look amazing tonight." Zander said which caused Stevie to blush.

"I also wanted to apologize for being a bitch, I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe you're stressed about the finals, even though you shouldn't be my little genius." Zander saidn playfully. Stevie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, you know I love you, right?" she asked taking Zander's hand into her smaller ones.

"I love you too, and I hate seeing you upset." He said. Stevie leaned over and kissed him. She saw Zander frown slightly when she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Zander sighed he really wanted to talk about Molly, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Oh well, it had to come out.

"I'm telling Molly the truth." He said. Stevie looked aat him like he was crazy.

"No way," Stevie exclaimed.

"Why not?" Zander practically whined.

"Because she deserves this, that snob needs to pay for what she's done."

"Stevie nobody deserves this, besides Molly is totally nice now."

"She's nice because she thinks we're her friends and she doesn't remember the type of person she was before the accident, and if you tell her that she's a Pref, she's going to stat making our lives hell again and i'll be tempted to punch her in the face."

"Stevie, violence is never the answer." Zander stated. Stevie scoffed.

"Says the guy tried to stab her with a fork."

"In my defense I was in a bad mood that day; my mom was yelling at me to take out the trash and my brother was- Oh we're getting completley off topic."

"Zander, she called me _loser berry_ for two straight years and that bitch is gonna pay." Stevie said angrily

"Can you not call her a bitch?" Zander asked. Stevie scowled at him.

"Why not? She is a bitch. Do you like her or something? Now you want to leave me for her?" she said. Zander rolled his eyes. Not this again.

"I don't like her."

"Then why are you defending her? You're defending her, but you never defend me."

"I defend you, Stevie." Zander snapped. Stevie sneered.

"Oh really? You were supposed to defend me yesterday when I wanted to do a different song, but instead you went against me." She said angrily. Zander tried so hard to keep his anger in check.

"I thought we were over this, why are you bringing it back up?"

"Beacuse i'm still pissed,"

"For what, it was just a song." Zander exclaimned. Stevie glared at him and started to speak, her voice low.

"Bring me home, Xander Benito Robbins." Zander winced at the sound of his full name.

"You didn't even finish your food." Zander said in gentler tone.

"I lost my appetite, just take me home right now." And with that Stevie stormed out of the resturaunt with Zander behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

***Knock Knock***

Kacey jumped at the sound of someone knocking at her door. Who could it have been? Her parents supposed to be out for the whole day and her sister was at her friend's house.

"Go hide in that closet over there, hurry." She said while hastily pushing the person that was with her toward the closet, ignoring their protest. Once the person was completely hidden she opened the door to see Grace, her former worshiper, Grace. Kacey in complete shock because she hadn't had any interactions with Grace since she quit '_The Perfs'_ and because she thought Grace was too dumb to figure out where her house is even though they live in the same neighborhood. What shocked her most was the blonde's facial expression, her usual grin was replaced with a look of seriousness and it looked like she was crying.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Kacey asked.

"Who's in there with you? I heard you talking to someone." The blonde said trying to see look inside of Kacey's house. Kacey blocked her view.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Kacey repeated in a more serious tone. Grace gulped and took out a piece of paper. Earlier today she decided to confront Kacey about what she told Molly, but she was a little nervous; she's never confronted anyone before Molly did all of the confronting for her. Grace wrote what she planned to say on a sheet of paper. She cleared her throat and began to read the note.

"Kacey,

I know you told Molly that she and I weren't friends and I know you told Molly that she was a part of Gravity 5, but that was a lie, and lying to people isn't nice. Molly doesn't deserve to be tricked in her time of need; she needs her bestfriend, me. Molly doesn't belong with Gravity 5, so please tell her truth about who she really is.

Love Grace,"

By the time Grace was done reading the letter, Kacey was giving her a WTF look. Grace was just grinning, thinking that Kacey was going to tell Molly the truth. Kacey cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Look, Grace, I know you want Molly back in '_The Perfs_', but to be honest you really don't need Molly, you can be queen of _'The Perfs' _now." Kacey said. Grace looked at Kacey with a mystified expression on her face.

"I can't run '_The Perfs'_, if you haven't noticed, Kacey, I'm not really leader material." The blonde stated.

"Yes you are; you can totally run '_The Perfs_', and you'd probably be a better leader than Molly anyways." Kacey lied. Grace sighed; she should have known Kacey would be this difficult.

"You know Kacey, I know what you're trying to do." Grace said. Kacey raised an eye brow at the blonde "You're trying to get me to do to Molly what she did to you; you want me to take her place as leader of '_The Perfs_' because you can't stand the sight of seeing her be the most popular girl in school, but that just shows you haven't moved on and you're the disgruntled former bestfriend, whatever that means." Kacey thought Grace actually sounded smart until the last part though. Anyways she was positive that she had moved on from '_The Perfs_', and Grace was just saying anything.

"Look Grace I think you should just go." Kacey said sternly. The blonde girl just looked at Kacey and shook her head before walking away. Kacey closed the door.

"Baby, you can come out now." Kacey yelled. The closet door opened and out came Kevin looking slightly upset. Kacey sighed and walked over to him. She tried to embrace him in a hug, but he just shrugged her off.

"C'mon Kevin, don't do this to me." She pleaded. Kevin scoffed at her.

"Don't do what? You're the on that shoved me in a closet _again_." He said angrily.

"Baby, I'm sorry; you know we can't tell people about us yet."

"We've been together for a whole month Kacey, if we don't tell them now then when?"

"Soon, I promise just trust me, Kev." Kacey said while pouting. Kevin sighed and pulled Kacey into a sweet embrace.

"Alright, I love you, girl." He said with his face buried into her hair.

"I love you too." She murmured into his chest. Kacey didn't lie when she said she loved him, but what was everyone gonna think if they found out she was seeing Kevin, of all people?

Zander sat on the couch in the band room trying to call Stevie for the seventh time today; he even went to her house, but only to have one of her older brothers threaten him. He was trying to apologize for last night; it was his mistake to bring Molly up into the conversation, knowing that Stevie gets mad every time Molly's name comes up.

"_Hello, the person you are trying to reach is unavailable; please leave a message-"_

Zander hung up, cutting the answering machine off. He wasn't gonna leave a message this time; she made it very clear that she didn't want to speak to him, so he stored his phone behind one of the green pillows on the couch just so he wouldn't call her again. Zander loved Stevie, but he had to face the fact that their relationship had come to an end and he had to let her know too, for her sake, so she wouldn't go on thinking that they were just fine and everything was going to be okay because Zander knew that's what she told people. He was going to tell her to meet him at his house just so he can let her down easy, but she wouldn't pick up her damn phone. He still wanted to be friends with Stevie, but he doubts she will ever forgive him for breaking her heart, but she broke his heart too, she made things so difficult and Zander realized he couldn't put up with it even if he did have the patients of a saint. Last night he was venting his feelings through song, he hummed the tune in his head. The door of the band room opened catching Zander by surprise. The raven haired boy sighed in relief when he saw Molly walk in looking quite lovely.

"Hi Zander," Molly greeted "I didn't think anyone would be here."

"Yeah, I just came here because it got a little noisy at home." Zander said. Molly gave him a sympathetic look.

"Too many siblings?" she asked. Zander shook his head.

"No, my mom was screaming at my brother to take his college education seriously." The raven haired boy said. Molly giggled.

"So what are _you_ doing here when you can be out breaking as many hearts as you can?" Zander joked.

"I can't find my Algebra 2 book and I was hoping it might be somewhere around here." Zander went over to Nelson's keyboard and picked the textbook up.

" Nelson was copying of your homework." Zander said giving the book to Molly. The Latina took the book from him, but her hand accidentally brushed his. Zander smiled when he saw Molly's face turn red.

"Thank you" she said in a quiet whisper. She then made the mistake of looking into Zander's eyes. Molly felt herself captured by his chocolate gaze. She really wanted to kiss him.

'_What! No Molly. He's not your boyfriend, ¡__basta." _ Molly thought. She looked away from him.

"So how was your date with Stevie?" she asked. Zander tensed up a bit and frowned. Molly noticed this and asked

"What's the matter?" Zander took a deep breath,

"We git into another fight, and that is the last argument we are ever going to have because i'm breaking up with Stevie." He said, Molly looked at him with a shocked expression on her face,

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked. Zander nodded.

"Yeah, I wrote a song to let it all out." Molly hesitated before asking,

"Can I hear it?"

Zander gave her a warm smile and took out his ukelele. The two sat down on the green couch and Zander started top lay.

_Dry grass and leaves,  
Crunch under reluctant heavy feet,  
Brittle from the frosting of merciless winter.  
Defeated,  
Making my journey to the little hill,  
To stand up at the small podium.  
Clad in black,  
High collar choking down my remorse.  
Walking around the satin lined box.  
Reaching this peak where I clear my strangled throat to speak.  
Pushing these words though my cracked broken lips.  
'What do you do when you lay staring at a closed encasing ceiling,  
Realizing you've become everything you swore to avenge?  
Forces too proud to both let down their shields,  
Up in arms against endangered comrades.  
But still,  
In her time she was warm,  
Flowing,  
Giving.  
Scattering her devoted touches and smiles.  
Gleaming eyes cast with love,  
She leaves such overwhelming memories.  
In tragedies, she spread solace and comforting embracing arms.  
And in comedies she flourished and watched other bloom and thrive.'  
A blank site.  
Small words which will never be enough.  
'May she rest her eternal,  
Beautiful mastery of reminiscences,  
Periods of true compassion and love.  
She was good,  
But at times misunderstood and sick.  
Commit her to better things,  
But never to be forgotten entirely.'  
No friends stopped,  
Barely glanced across the garden of surrounding stones.  
As they pass by,  
Some too hurried,  
Moving on to better more important things.  
If a fleeting look at all.  
One white rose on the closed lid,  
To mark true pure love,  
Endless devotion.  
And as she is taken into the frozen hole,  
Lowering far beneath me,  
To be covered forever by the earth she once ran free on.  
But far off,  
Watching so removed.  
You stand,  
Not lamenting or mourning,  
But watching from a safe, sacred distance.  
As you observe our entanglements devoured by the dirt.  
Disbelieving, untrusting gaze torn through me,  
Before you turn your back and descend.  
But I stay close,  
Feeling our romance,  
Our friendship,  
Our bittersweet memories,  
Severed and pulled away.  
And when it's over,  
Finished,  
Done,  
My burning eyes fix on the smooth face of the angel over this grave.  
Beautiful face,  
White porcelain flesh.  
A stone tablet in her strong hold.  
'Vanquished pride,  
Stubborn hurt sides.  
Killing those,  
Who now here lie.'  
Tears swell and slide down the statue's timeless cheeks.  
Crying for the death of lost love,  
Dwindled devotion.  
That was unable to make it clear of the storm,  
Drown in the rain.  
Only to die alone in the damp dark mud.  
With those who had nurtured and raised her walking backs to each other.  
I bend to rest a crumpled picture,  
Of many times before,  
Against her still dress.  
Smiling portrait,  
Us before.  
Happy,  
Before this dreary, defeated day of our death.  
Where I stand without you by my side,  
At the funeral of our once faintly glittering instance,  
When we met each other with love,  
And parted with more._

Zander finished the song and looked at an impressed Molly. "I thought about singing this at the prom, but who would wanna hear that at prom, right?"

Molly laughed a whole hearted laugh and nodded "I guess so, but wait…"

"What?"

"You aren't going to sing this song to Stevie when you're breaking up with her, are you?" she asked. Zander shook his head.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Because if you do Stevie will rip your head off," Molly said "And I like you, so I would be quite sad if you died."

Zander blushed; he never thought he'd live to see the day when Molly tells him she likes him, but what if she meant that she actually liked him? Zander wouldn't really have a problem with that. Molly was actually really pretty, with her wavy black hair and her big brown innocent eyes. She kind of looked like Vanessa Hudgens. Zander threw the thought's right out of his head. He wasn't ready for another relationship he was barely out of the one with Stevie. Besides he didn't deserve Molly. He felt like scum for taking advantage of her, and like he didn't already feel like scum for running her over with his car? He couldn't do it, he just couldn't.

Later that day Zander stayed at home, happy that his mom and brother were both out of the house by then. He had texted Stevie to come over so he can break it to her. Zander thought that she ignored the text, but then someone started knocking on his door and he knew it was Stevie. Zander got up and opened the door to see a slightly annoyed looking Stevie. The brunette walked inside.

"What is so important that you need to talk about?" she asked. Zander sat Stevie down and started to speak.

"Stevie, you and I have been together for a while now, and we promised that we will always be honest with eachother, right?"

"Right," Stevie said bluntly "What are you getting at, Zander?"Zander took an intake of air and began to speak again.

"You and I have not been on the best terms lately, and we never see eye to eye on anything. You're always picking fights, and I can't deal with it anymore, so I think we should break-up."

Stevie looked at him for a brief second trying to grasp the words. Tears formed in her eyes and she started to sob. Zander put a hand on her shoulder, but Stevie slapped it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! HOW COULD YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?"

"I'm sorry; I only did it for the best." Zander said trying to calm her down.

"NO! This is not how things were supposed to turn out!" Stevie exclaimed.

"It wasn't working out, Stevie, and you know it." Stevie shook her head.

"No! You can't just call it quits, all relationships have their ups and downs."

Zander sighed, he knew Stevie was going to fight him on this, so he had to get her to listen. "Stevie, you have issues that you need to work out. You're not ready for a relationship because you always try to push me away."

"You _don't_ know what I've been through, when I was a child, my dad put my mom trough hell. I can't help but push people away!"

"Exactly Stevie, you think every guy out there is like you're dad, and I'm tired of you acting like did something wrong to you. And you put up a front, you act like you're this tough chick, but after every argument we have you start crying and acting like you need me. You can't be desperate and proud at the same time, Stevie."

She scowled at him and the words _'Screw you'_ and _'Go to hell' _ were at the tip of Stevie's tongue, but then she realized that Zander was right, she wasn't ready to be in a relationship until she worked out her issues, but she loved Zander so much she couldn't let him go, but she had to, so she began to sob again. Zander wrapped his arms around her, but this time she let him. Stevie's tears died down minutes later.

"I don't want to lose you, Zander." Stevie said. Zander sighed. He didn't want to lose her either, but it was for the best, they weren't happy.

"Hey," he said gently "I'll still be here, and I will always be your friend." That made Stevie feel a little better, but it still wasn't enough. Oh well, she'll take what she can get.

"Really," she asked. Zander nodded.

"I'm sorry," Stevie said.

"Me too," was Zander's meek response.

_The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. _


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later

Molly sat on the edge of the hospital's green leather reclining chair. On the other side of side of the room was Mrs. García reading a text off of her blackberry. Right now Molly was getting impatient, she needed to know when her memory will be back because she was tired of being confused and scared all the damn time. Molly gave the doctor five minutes to walk in the room. Five minutes later there was still nothing.

"Ugh! What is taking him so long?" Molly exclaimed. ía looked up at her daughter in surprise. "Did he forget we're in here!"

"_Cálmate_" Mrs. García said sharply. She always raised Molly to be poised and proper, but unfortunately Molly had a neurotic side she got from her father. Molly sighed and wrapped her arms around her chest. The doctor better hurry up or else. Luckily for Molly, the doctor showed up after two minutes. _Finally._

"Hello ladies, how are we doing today?" the doctor asked not bothering to look from his clipboard to make eye contact. _"What a douche."_ Molly thought angrily.

"Miss García have you had any flashbacks lately?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Molly said "That's a good thing…right?"

"Yes, Miss García, it is. How many flashbacks have you had?"

"Five,"

"Just five?" the doctor asked. Molly frowned. What did he mean _just five_? Was she supposed to have more flashbacks?

"What do you mean _just five?_" ía asked. "Her memory is coming back isn't it?"

"Yes, but Molly got hit 4 weeks ago; most people get the minimum of 20 flashbacks during that time. Are you sure she's been doing things that she usually did before the accident?"

"Of course." ía said.

"Well then, I must tell you that her memory is coming back very slowly." The doctor informed. Molly frowned.

"So you mean to tell me my memory isn't going to come back soon?" she asked incredulously.

"That is exactly what I'm saying, but I must ask ía to leave the room." The doctor said. ía looked at the doctor then Molly and reluctantly left the room.

"Miss García can you tell me what type of flashbacks you've been having?" the doctor asked. Molly thought.

1. The time when I met my bestfriend, Kacey in second grade

2. The day my father died, I was eight

3. The time I met my ex bestfriend Grace

4. My first day of kindergarten

5. Falling down the stairs when I was 13

The doctor wrote all of these things down on his clipboard. "Do you remember anything about the night of the accident?" Molly shook her head

"No," she said sadly. _'But when I find out who did this to me I'm gonna make their life hell'_ Molly thought. The doctor wrote some more things on the clipboard.

"Okay then Molly, we're done with the questions, but now we're going to take an e-ray of your brain to see the brain activity up there." He said.

"Dude, I can't believe broke up with Stevie." Nelson said setting up his keyboard. Kevin scoffed.

"Please I can't believe you broke up with Stevie and you're still alive." The drummer said. Zander looked up from the song book he was writing in.

"Look guys can we stop talking about my break up with Stevie? I mean it's not like she and I aren't still friends." He said. Kevin and Nelson couldn't even believe the two were still friends, but they still decided to change the subject. Suddenly Kacey walked inside the band room.

"Are you guys talking about Zander and Stevie's break up?" she asked the 3 boys. Zander let out an exasperated sigh.

"We were, but we decided to change the subject." He said in an annoyed tone.

"I still think it's sad that you guys broke up; you were so cute together." Kacey said.

"Oh well," Nelson said "He's a free man now, and tonight we guys are going to spot out hot chicks, right Kev?"

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed. Kacey gave him a glare and made sure no one saw. Kevin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually guys, Kevin is going to help me baby-sit my sister tonight." Kacey lied. Nelson sighed.

"Oh bummer, well I guess it's just me and Z-man tonight."

"Actually Nelson, I think I'm going to take a break from dating." Zander said. Nelson sighed.

"Fine," he said "I'm hungry does anyone have any cookies?"

"No, but our _muy caliente_ abettor is bringing us some food from Burger King." Kevin said. Kacey sent another glare at he secret boyfriend and Zander tensed when he heard Molly was getting their food again.

"Guys, I'm telling Molly the truth, and none of you are going to stop me." He said sternly. Kacey dropped her microphone and Kevin and Nelson looked at him like he was crazy.

"HELL NO!" Kacey exclaimed "You cannot tell Molly the truth."

"Watch me; as soon as she walks through that door I'm telling her the truth." Zander said. He was determined, he was the leader of this band and he should have never let them talk him into doing something this terrible.

"Zander, I can't let you do this." Kacey said just as determined as Zander.

"I'm telling her." Zander said flatly.

"If you do it then you're betraying the group." Kacey protested. Zander looked at Kacey unbelievably, was she really this desperate to get back at Molly. The door to the band room opened. Kacey and Zander expected to see Molly, but it was just Stevie. Kacey sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" Stevie asked. Her eyes were red and puffy, so it was obvious she'd been crying. Zander felt a pang of guilt, but he ignored it. Kacey looked at Zander then at Stevie.

"He's going to tell Molly the truth." She said angrily. Stevie glared at him.

"Seriously, Zander, I thought we talked about this." The brunette said. Zander glared back at Stevie.

"Well I thought you were being cruel and unfair."

"SHE WAS CRUEL AND UNFAIR FIRST!" Stevie bellowed. Kacey put a hand on Stevie's shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm telling her." Zander said crossing his arms stubbornly. Kacey thought fast. She couldn't let Zander ruin their plan, so she went out on a limb and said

"If you tell then her I'm quitting the bad and so is Kevin." She said flatly.

"Say what, now?" Kevin said as he over heard this. Zander gaped at Kacey. Was this girl serious? Molly deserved to know the truth, but he couldn't loose Kacey and Kevin, so he sighed in defeat and said

"Fine, we'll keep up this charade, but it's gonna bite us in the ass one day; I feel it" Kacey and Stevie just rolled their eyes.

"Hi guys," Molly greeted as she walked inside the band room with a big Burger King bag in her hands. Zander couldn't help, but smile at how pretty she looks. It seems that every time he sees her, she get's prettier. Molly put the bag on the table and Kevin dashed towards the food with Nelson right behind him. Kacey rolled her eyes and sat down next to the two hungry boys.

"How are you Molly?" Zander asked. Molly grinned at him and said

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Thanks for getting our food my Mexicali angel." Kevin said. Kacey elbowed him in the ribs. Molly laughed "I don't mind guys."

"So Molly, I didn't see you in first and second period; what happened?" Nelson asked. Molly tensed as if he struck a nerve, then suddenly her grin turned into a frown.

"I went to the doctors and they said my memory won't be coming back soon." Molly said choking back tears, but no matter how hard she tried to hold back her tears a few managed to escape. Kacey and Stevie smiled to each other; seeing this new side if Molly was very fascinating. Kevin and Nelson just sat their uncomfortably not knowing what to do at the moment. Zander put a comforting hand on shoulder.

"Excuse me," Molly said before rushing out of the band room.

"Molly, wait!" Zander said having the sudden impulse to run after her. Stevie couldn't help but feel a bit jealous by this action.

Molly quickly walked down the empty halls of Bruster High. Some teachers were still in their class room grading papers and/or watching after the people who had detention. Molly walked faster, and took out her phone to call a cab, but she then heard Zander calling out her name. Molly turned around to see the raven haired boy running towards her. When he reached her, he embraced her into a tight hug. She began to cry into his neck.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked stroking her wavy black hair. Molly pulled away from him and sniffled.

"I'm never going to get my memory back, my life will always be full of confusion and it will never be normal ever again." She cried. Zander lifted her chin up to have her look at him. He gently wiped away her tears.

"Don't say that Molly, you'll get your memory back. It may take weeks, maybe months, but I know you'll get better." Zander said. Molly decided not to protest, maybe Zander was right. Zander pulled her into another hug, enjoying the feel of her tight body against his. Deep down, he still felt like scum. He didn't deserve to be hugging this girl right now. If she knew that he was taking advantage of her like this, she'd push him off of her and slap him right across the face. Yet still he felt as if he wanted her there in his arms forever.

_"Hey Molly," he said. She answered him with a 'hmm'. He wasn't sure if he should do this, but if not now then when? He ____wanted__ to do this; Molly looked so beautiful right now and her body was warm against his. Zander ignored all of the voices in his head telling him not to do this and began to lean down. Her lips were right there and if he leaned in some more he would be able to taste her_piña colada lip gloss.

"Zander, wait." Molly said backing away from him. _'DAMN'_ Zander thought.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Molly sighed and began to play with her hands.

"I can't do this," She said looking up at him "You just broke up with Stevie."

"So," Zander said. Molly looked at him disbelievingly. As much as she wanted to kiss him, she couldn't. She knew the kiss wasn't because he liked her; it was because he wanted to get over Stevie. They had just broken up a few days ago and now he was trying to kiss her.

"Try to look me in the eye and tell me that you're over Stevie." Molly demanded. Zander looked in her innocent brown eyes, but he had to look away. He wasn't over Stevie, but he liked Molly.

"Exactly," Molly said flatly.

"Molly, I may not be over Stevie, but I like you." Zander said. A blush appeared on Molly's face, but then she quickly hid it.

"I like you too, but I think it's better if you waited a little while to get your head straight."

Zander wanted to say _'I'm fine'_, but he couldn't. He had to admit that Molly was right, and he had to get over Stevie before he got himself sucked into any other relationship.

That night Molly said goodnight to her Mom before getting ready for bed. As she brushed her teeth, she saw a picture of her and Grace on her bathroom mirror.

_Molly was standing talking to Gravity 5, they were all glaring at her. "Is this even part of the school?" she asked the band. Stevie stood up in an intimidating fashion._

"_Keep talking and your teeth won't a part of your face." the brunette said. Zander put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down._

"_Down girl," he said. Molly ignored Stevie's comment. She turned around to look at the PERF table_

"_HI GRACE," she hollered_

"_HI MOLLY," Grace hollered back "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE? IS THAT EVEN SCHOOL PROPERTY?" _

"_APPEARATLY," _

Molly shook her head furiously. She was probably just imagining things. Kacey told her they left _'The Perfs' _together. Molly rinsed her mouth out, and walked out of her bathroom and sat on the edge of her bed. She saw a big green photo album and picked it up. Her mom must have left it there. The album was filled with all types of pictures of her family, '_The Perfs_', and her baby pictures. Molly decided to put the photo album down ad got to sleep. As she fell deeper and deeper into her slumber, images started coming to her like crazy. The images didn't stop they kept coming and coming and coming. Images of everything she's ever known or seen or thought about. They kept coming, and suddenly she woke up in the middle of the night panting. She remembered everything. _Everything._

**AN: Yup, Molly's got her memory back. Toon in next time to see what happens next. BTW, I appreciate all the nice reviews I've been getting. And all of the Zolly fans out there, if you have any story ideas, just write what comes to mind and post it because we can always use more Zolly stories. Thank you for reading.**

**~DreamOutLoud16 **


	11. Chapter 11

After school Gravity 5 met for band practice. Kacey couldn't stop looking at Zander; she wondered if Zander had actually gone through with telling Molly about their plan. Stevie was just glaring at Zander; she wanted to know what happened between Zander and Molly in the hallway. Whenever she was upset Zander never rushed after her like that. If Zander and Molly had something going on before they broke up she'd ruin Zander and she'd ruin Molly.

"Zander, this song is off the chain; how did you come up with it so soon?" Kevin asked looking at the lyrics of the song. Nelson, who was also fascinated by the lyrics said

"And how did you write a love song if you just went through a break up?" Zander and Stevie tensed and glared at Nelson, who shut up instantly. But Stevie did want to know how Zander thought of this song if they just broke up also.

"Yeah Zander, how did you think of this song?" she asked with her eyebrows raised in an intimidating manner. Zander began to stutter; he couldn't tell her Molly was running through his mind while he wrote this song, she'd be pissed.

"Who cares how he thought of it? I'm just happy he came up with song we can perform at the prom." Kacey said. Suddenly Nelson realized something. Molly wasn't around.

"Hey where's Molly?" he asked. The sound of Molly's name caught Zander's attention.

"I don't know; she wasn't in school today." The raven haired boy said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Stevie said bitterly as she angrily plugged in her bass. "Let's just rehearse already; the faster we get started the faster we leave." The band got into position and started to play.

_Would you love me,  
If I kissed you,  
If I hugged you,  
And loved you?  
If I showed affection,  
In tender moments,  
Loving and together,  
For ever and ever.  
But before that could happen,  
I would need to confess,  
My secret feelings,  
That are all of a mess.  
How would you react,  
Would you-_

Kacey instantly stopped singing when the door swung open, and in came Molly with a blank expression on her face. Zander put his guitar down and smiled. "Hey Molly, what's up?" he asked. When he asked this Molly felt a sudden burst of energy, and her plans to keep things poised and classy flew out the window. She stormed over to Zander and then…

**POW!**

Molly punched Zander right in the jaw and started swearing at him in Spanish. Zander looked up at her in shock and so did the rest of Gravity 5.

"ODIO TODO LO QUE PENDEJOS!" She screamed. Zander stood up and wiped the blood from his chin. He looked at Molly; her eyes intense, her chest was heaving up and down, and her face was as red as the dress she was wearing. She looked…beautiful. And if he was sure that she wouldn't snuff him again he would lean down and- This was not helping his concentration. Zander rubbed his jaw.

"What did you just say?" he asked. Molly glared at him.

"I SAID, YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF DUMBSASSES!" she yelled angrily. The rest of Gravity 5 stood up. They were just insulted. Stevie walked up to Zander's side and said.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked "You can't just come in here and-"

"SHUT-UP LOSER BERRY!" Molly snapped. Stevie scowled at the raven haired girl and put her hand up as If she were about to hit her, but Zander pushed her in back of him.

"Look Molly I can explain." He said. Molly took a breath to try to calm herself down, but it didn't work. She was still angry enough to take down the New York Giants.

"Thereisnothingtoexplain" she said, her voice all fast and furious.

"Molly please-"

"Please nothing, _pednejo_," Molly said cutting Zander off "You to run me over, you had me ruin my friendship with Grace, and you had me look like a fool catering to all of you. Am I right?"

Zander said nothing; he just looked away from her and rubbed his still aching jaw. Molly continued.

"And I'm pretty sure when you said you liked me yesterday, that was a just a load of crap." She said angrily. Gravity 5 gasped. Zander looked at Molly and put his hands on each of her shoulders.

"No Molly, listen to me. I do like you." The raven haired boy said. Gravity 5 gasped again.

"Bull-shit," Molly said flatly. Kacey walked up to Molly. She was not going to let Molly come in here and act like they're the bad guys.

"You know what, Molly? You deserve this for all of the cruel things you've put us through." The lead-singer said. Molly glared at Kacey and got all up in her face.

"But what you did was too low. I wouldn't even do something like that!" Kacey glared at the Latina not knowing what else to say.

"If you think I was mean to you then…" Molly trailed off and let out a disdainful laugh "You haven't seen _anything_ yet. Look out Gravity 5 because I _will_ run you into the ground." And with that Molly strutted out of the band room, slamming the door rather loudly behind her.

*HTR*HTR*HTR*

The group stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Molly's words echoing inside their minds. _I will run you into the ground_. For such a sweet looking girl, Molly could be your worst nightmare. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes more until Kacey said

"You see, Zander? This is exactly why I told you _not_ to tell her."

"I didn't tell her!" Zander exclaimed "If I told her do you think she would have punched me in the jaw!"

"Calm down!" Stevie snapped. But Zander couldn't calm down he was way too pissed to calm down.

"I will _not_ calm down!" Zander yelled "I told you this was a bad idea, but you didn't listen. What's your plan now Kacey?"

Kacey looked at Zander in complete and utter shock; he never got mad and he always talked about keeping the peace. But Molly deserved what she got, and what can Molly do to them that she hasn't done before right?

"Wait a minute Zander," Stevie said "What did you mean by you liked her?" Zander sighed and said,

"I like Molly," Gravity 5 gasped "You guys just don't understand her the way I do."

"I knew it!" Stevie exclaimed "You dumped me so you can hook up with that wanna be Jennifer Lopez!"

"I just figured out I liked her last night." Zander said defensively.

"Zander, you can't be serious," Kacey said "Molly is the enemy!"

"Wait a minute guys It's not like Zander and Molly are going to start going out now; their chances of getting together are down the drain, now."

"Thanks Kev." Zander said sarcastically. Kacey shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, you aren't supposed to have feelings for her whatsoever, and Kevin, you're supposed to be on _my_ side." She said. Zander looked at her suspiciously.

"Wait, how is he in any way obligated to agree with you?" he asked "It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything."

"Well…um…I- that doesn't matter." Kacey said nervously "You aren't supposed to gain feelings for the enemy." Zander rolled his eyes; he didn't want to deal with this crap right now. He just wanted to go home and write a song about blowing his chances with Molly and maybe cry a little too. He'd tell them anything to get out of there. How could he have been so stupid as to let his own band tell him what to do?

"You know what?" Zander asked "Just forget it; it's not like I'm ever going to date her anyways, so why stress about it? I'll get over her." Kacey rolled her eyes.

"You better," was all she said before getting back into sing position. "Now let's get back to the song."

*HTR*HTR*HTR*

Molly paid the guy behind the counter before taking her mango smoothie and walking off to her cherry red mustang. She leaned against the hood the car and sipped her smoothie to calm her down. Molly felt so angry and embarrassed. To think that she actually waited on those losers. How dare they? Okay yes, Molly had to admit she was quite cruel to them before she got hit, but taking advantage of her? Nuh Uh, not cool. Molly was actually happy when she got her memory back; she had hopped out of bed and jumped around until she realized what Gravity 5 had done. She meant it when she said she was going to run them into the ground, she may have not figured out how she was going to do that, but she was going to do it. Molly sipped on her smoothie some more until a thought occurred to her. Grace. Molly groaned at the thought. What she said to her was unforgivable. Grace was Molly's bestfriend in the whole wide world, and she didn't believe her, instead she believed _Gravity 5_. UGH! She hated Zander! Well she hated all of them, but now she hated Zander the most. Forget Kacey, her main target was Zander. First he runs her over with his car, next he takes advantage of her amnesia, and because that's not enough, he tries to play with her emotions. Well Molly wasn't gonna stand for it. To think that all of those times she felt somewhat guilty for picking on such a nice guy like him, but he was just like any other immature teenage boy. Everything about him made hr sick to her stomach; the way he flashes people his charming smile, the way his eyes remind her of chocolate, the way he sings like an angel and plays his ukulele. It all made her sick.

"Molly,"

Molly turned her head to see who had called her name, and of course it was Grace. Molly took a deep breath. How was she going to explain this to her? 'Hey Grace, I know I didn't believe you when you said we were B.F.F.'s and I ditched you for Gravity 5, but I didn't remember anything then and I remember everything now, so let's be friends again.' Lame.

"Hey Grace," Molly said standing straight up. She looked at Grace's outfit. She was wearing a white dress with a red blazer over it. Molly was wearing a red dress with a lace white sweater over it. The Latina and the blonde smiled in amazement.

"Oh my god; we have _PERF _telepathy!" Molly exclaimed. A huge smile appeared on Grace's face when she heard Molly say that. Molly smiled back. The blonde flung her arms around her bestfriend and embraced Molly into tight hug.

"OMG Molly! You're back!" she said happily. Moll smiled and all of her angry thoughts of Gravity 5 disappeared for now. Molly hugged Grace back and whispered

"I am"

**A/N: Well that was chapter 11. It's gonna take me a while to post chapter 12. I also wanted to thank everyone for the nice reviews. And for all of the anonymous reviewers, I wish I could write back to you so…**

**Zollylover: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you tune in for the next one.**

**PowerOfTen: I know this story moves kind of slow, but I'll try to fix that**

**Peacsignlover99: Sweetie, the genres are angst and romance, and I don't think it's really funny if someone hits another person with their car.**

**SMonkey6: I'm glad you enjoy my story, but this is a Zolly story so that means Zander and Molly are gonna kiss at some point. **


	12. Chapter 12

**2 weeks later**

So things were finally back to normal at Bruster High; Molly regained her title as queen of '_The Perfs_' and always found ways to torture Gravity 5. Last week Gravity 5 had a gig at the mall, but they blew it because Molly had sent them a text making it look like it came from the malls superintendent saying that they were supposed to perform at a later time. Gravity 5 was 3 hours late and boy were they pissed. Stevie threatened to punch Molly's face in, but Kacey stopped her. This was only one of the pranks Molly had pulled on the group of friends. Like the time she had a guy go in the boys locker room and take Kevin, Nelson, and Zander's clothes while they were in the showers and have them run around the school in towels which she gladly video taped and put on her blog. She also dyed half of Kacey's hair green; don't ask how she did it.

"I'm going to kill her!" Stevie exclaimed while glaring at _The Perfs _table. Molly specifically.

"Yeah, the green is still showing. We need a plan to get back at her." Kacey said.

"How about we follow her to the tanning salon she goes to, sneak into the back and mess with the spray tan machine so her skin could turn out orange." Nelson said. Kacey and Stevie rolled their eyes.

"That's not gonna work; Molly doesn't go to the tanning salon." Kacey said.

"And you got that idea from that chick flick, Bride Wars." Stevie said "What do you think we should do, Zander?"

"Look I'm not getting g sucked into one of your plans again; last time I did that, I got socked by girl." Zander said. Stevie sighed and Kacey rolled her eyes.

"She did not hit you that hard," Stevie said "And besides aren't you're mad that she put that video of you guys up on her blog?"

"Everyone put that video on their blog." Zander stated.

"He just forgave her because he's in _love_ with her." Kevin teased nudging Zander. Nelson laughed and nudged Zander also. They knew Zander was annoyed, but it was just so fun to see him so sprung. Stevie tensed and kicked the two boys from under the table. Kevin and Nelson yelped in pain. She couldn't believe Zander liked Molly; she actually hoped that she and Zander were going end up getting back together, but then Molly had to come in trap Zander in her little web. What Stevie hated the most, was that Molly didn't even like Zander, in fact she hated him, yet Stevie was still losing Zander to her.

"Are you serious, Zander?" Kacey whined. "It's been two weeks; why don't you just move on?"

"I have, I don't even care about her anymore." Zander lied. Who was he lying to? He still liked Molly and everybody knew it. His friends would always catch him staring at her and notice how disappointed he gets when the teacher doesn't assign them to work together. No matter what Molly did to him, his feelings for her won't go away. He didn't know what it was about her that made him want to be around her and get to know more about her or crave her undivided attention. Everyday his feelings for Stevie began t shrink and his feelings for Molly began to grow. Was it the fact that he couldn't have her? Was that the thing making him want her so much? No. He couldn't have a lot of girls, but that never stopped him. He just felt a connection with Molly when she was with them. She made him feel like he was king of the world, and Zander loved it. He also liked how straight forward she was with her feelings, she wasn't the shy type going around being scared to show her feelings and she wasn't a tease that liked to beat around the bush and confuse you. He was tired of having a relationship where he would play childish games and argue then not knowing what he was arguing about 5 minutes later. He was 17 years old, about to be 18 and going to college soon, he didn't want to wait around playing love games with Stevie. Besides Stevie was one of the guys; yeah he used to like the easy going tomboy chick type, but now he wants a girl who actually acts like a lady **(A/N: No offense to all of you cool tomboys out there)** Someone like Molly.

"She is bringing down our popularity, the popularity we've worked so hard for!" Kacey exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Stevie asked. Kacey thought for a few minutes and then smirked.

"Wait I know that look, what's your plan? Nelson asked. Kacey took out he cellphone.

"I have this app where you can make any person look fat," The caramel skinned girl said "All you have to do is download a picture onto my phone and in one click you can make the person in the picture look so fat."

Stevie looked over Kacey's shoulder to see her phone "Are you sure this it's gonna look real?" the brunette asked. Kacey smirked and pressed the _'SUPER SIZE IT'_ button. Suddenly the picture of Molly did some amusing flips and turns and a few seconds later, out came a fat Molly. The rest of Gravity 5 surrounded Kacey to get a glimpse of her phone.

"Oh my god, she really does look fat." Nelson said in awe. Kacey saved the picture on her phone.

"Now all we have to do is print out a bunch of these and put them in everybody's locker after school." Kacey said.

"Wait, what are people gonna think if they just see a picture of fat Molly in their locker?" Stevie asked.

"That's the beauty of it, Stevie. The title of the picture would be_ 'MOLLY GARCIA BEFORE LIPOSUCTION'_" Kacey said with a wide excited grin on her adorable face.

"_Liposuction_? Really Kacey? This is not a good idea." Zander said. Stevie turned her head toward him and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why do you care?" The brunette asked "I thought you didn't care about Molly any more." The raven haired boy rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

"I don't; I just think that if we go through with this, Molly will come at us ten times harder now." He said. Kacey rolled her eyes, she knew Zander still liked Molly, and she hated it, but she had to put that a side for now and focus on how to break the Latina.

"Maybe Zander is right," Kevin said "Maybe it's a bad idea to go to war with Molly, she _will_ destroy us." Kevin suddenly got a text. It said _'You are so not getting to second base tonight.'_ He frowned at the text then frowned at Kacey who just sent him a smile. Stevie looked at the two suspiciously before changing the subject.

"This plan is genius, Kacey; after this Molly will never show her face in school again." The brunette said. Zander frowned and continued to write some lyrics in his song book.

_When will this war be over? When will it end? When can we stop_

_Our foolish pride and all be friends? When can I look at her at her with_

_True love instead of false hate? I am not Romeo and she is not my Juliet _

_This is not our fate. We're only teens trying to find our place, but the bad blood between our friends_

_Stands in the way. I take some of the blame. I hurt her true, but she's done somethings in the past too. _

_She may be mean, but I saw a side of her that no one has ever seen_

_A side that I've grown fond of and a side that is still there, I know it's somewhere _

_I want her to give me a chance, but she won't even send me a sideways glance_

_One day darling just you wait I will bring our friends together and throw away the hate._

Zander knew those lyrics were bogus, but he didn't plan on showing it to anybody anyways. He meant what he said; he was the only one in all of this that wanted to keep the peace. Well him and Kevin, but Kevin didn't have on persuasive bone in his body. Anyways He was determined to get a chance with Molly and he had to get her to trust him, but how?

*HTR*HTR*HTR*

It was 8 o'clock at night and Molly was in her room studying for final exams. She cursed her History teacher for not giving them a study guide for the exam. It was crucial to have an all A's and B's on her transcript. Molly was a smart girl who had dreams of going to a college close to home. After this year she would be going to Florida International University or F.I.U for short. The school was perfect, It was a good college and it was close to home. You have no idea how happy Molly was when she had scored a 1923 on her SAT scores. What university wouldn't want her with that? Molly also strived to go to FIU because that's where her parents met and fell in love. She had heard the story so many times and she thought it was so romantic. Molly secretly hoped that would happen to her if she went there. You'd think that Molly would want to go to a school like Julliard or a performing arts school, but to be honest Molly never wanted to be an entertainer when she grew up, she wanted to be a successful heart surgeon, like her father was. Singing and dancing was just a hobby for Molly. Her mind drifted to Grace who surprisingly got a 1539 on her S.A.T scores, Molly prayed for her to get a good score on this, she even helped her study. Now the two bestfriends got to go to the same college together. Molly sighed in happiness and thought of how perfect things would be when they got to F.I.U. Molly snapped out of her day dream and began studying again. She had to focus; nothing was going to stop her from passing her exams. Nothing. Molly was sure to get an A or a B on every final exam except history. Not that she was bad at history; it was just that her teacher was a total spaz. Molly knew her exam was going to be like 300 questions plus an essay. And she had to finish within 2 hours. How unfortunate. Final exams started Thursday and today was Monday. She was so doomed because Friday was her History exam. Molly went back to studying. Twelve minutes later Molly began to get a bit hungry, but she hadn't got far on studying. She checked the time. 8:17. Molly huffed and walked to the kitchen. She was so gonna fail that exam, but maybe it wouldn't really matter if she passed or not. Molly took a bite out of her granola bar as she thought. If she had an A- for the first semester, a B for the third quarter, and she was sure she was getting an A for the fourth quarter. That meant if she got a D on her exams she'd have at least a B-. Not bad. Molly shook her head from the thought, she was determined to ace that test, just deprive the old bat of the satisfaction of seeing everyone in her class fail. Hell she would have helped everyone in her class pass that damn exam just to see the look on her teachers ageing face. Molly let out a chuckle just at the thought of it. Molly took another bite of her granola bar when she heard her doorbell ring.

*HTR*HTR*HTR*

Zander stood outside of Molly's house nervously. He had just finished with band practice. He couldn't believe that his friends actually put those pictures in everyone's lockers, and that's why he was doing this. He wanted a way to get Molly trust him and if snitching out his own bestfriends was the way to do it then call him snitch. As Zander waited he heard footsteps coming towards the door. What if this was a bad idea? What if she didn't believe him? Before he could change his mind, the door opened and out came Molly. She so looked different. Zander noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual preppy attire; instead she was wearing blue Capri leggings along with yellow flip flops and a fuchsia sweatshirt that said '_PEACE LOVE PINK'_. She had no make up on and her black hair was pulled back into a French braid. Zander still thought she looked beautiful; he would have smiled at her if it wasn't for the look on her face. She looked surprised and angry, but still excited.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Zander winced at her sharp tone. It was obvious that she was still mad at him. It took Zander a while to find his voice and speak. He cursed Molly for being so intimidating and hot at the same time.

"I just came to say that I'm sorry." Zander said. Molly raised her eyebrows at him. Was this fool really just gonna show up and give her this lame apology?

"Oh really," Molly said.

"Molly I really do like you and what I said a couple weeks ago was completely true."

"You tricked me into being you band's assistant." Molly snapped. Zander huffed and tried another approach.

"I know and I was wrong, but it wasn't my idea; I wanted to tell you the truth, but no one would let me." Molly scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You let your own band tell you what to do?" she asked "Wow I thought the band leader was supposed to call the shots."

"I'm really sorry. I did mean what I said when I told you I liked you."

Molly shook her head and began to close her door "Goodbye Zander," she said. Zander had to think quickly; he wasn't about to let her go.

"KACEY AND STEVIE PUT FAT PICTURES OF YOU IN EVERYBODY'S LOCKER!" Zander blurted out on quick impulse. Molly stopped abruptly and looked at the raven haired boy. She wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

"What?" Molly asked. Her face showed all the confusion she was feeling. Zander pulled out one of the pictures Kacey printed out and showed it to Molly. The raven haired girl observed the picture then gasped.

"MOLLY GARICA BEFORE LIPOSUCTION!" she screamed. Molly crumpled the paper up, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. Zander looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. Molly turned her attention towards Zander. She grabbed onto the collar of his green flannel shirt and pulled him closer to her that they were nose to nose. Her voice was dangerously low

"Please…tell…me…that they didn't pressure this action yet."

Zander gulped before saying "They did it fifteen minutes ago." Molly let go of and put an exasperated hand on her forehead.

"_Mierda." _she murmured. Molly wanted to kill them. What was she going to do?

"Did she out this in _all_ the lockers?" Molly asked.

"No, just the whole senior class, but I can take you to the school and help you get them out." Molly stared at Zander for a long time as in trying to see what's in his mind.

"Why are you offering to help me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Simple, because I like you." Zander said nonchalantly. Molly rolled her eyes and huffed.

"There is no way inside the school, the doors are locked." She stated. Zander smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I have everything covered." He said. Molly really should stay home and study instead of going along with something that might be a trick, but something told her to go with this guy. Maybe he was telling the truth. Besides 20 years later at her reunion, she didn't want to be known as the girl who got lipo. She _really_ had to study though.

"I don't know." Molly said reluctantly. Zander let out an exasperated sigh. Boy was this chick obstinate.

"C'mon Molly, I'm trying to help you here." The raven haired boy said impatiently. Molly looked at him before giving in.

*HTR*HTR*HTR*

Molly and Zander quietly walked down the halls of Bruster High. Molly would never show it, but to be honest she was kind of nervous. She's never snuck into school after hours before, and she was pretty sure this was illegal. Was her popularity worth getting expelled or maybe sent to prison? Molly mentally slapped her self and told herself to calm down, besides she was with Zander. Oh no what if this was a trick? What if the rest of Gravity 5 popped out of nowhere and started taking pictures of her? She didn't see or hear anyone around, so she and Zander must be the only ones here.

"How did you get a key to the school?" Molly asked quietly. Zander looked at her.

"You know you don't have to whisper, we're the only ones here."

Molly rolled her eyes "Just answer my question." She snapped. Zander stopped in his tracks and so did Molly.

"My cousin is the custodian; he lent me the key as long I gave it back to him without anyone finding out he gave them to me." Molly gave him a weird look.

"I didn't know Alex was your cousin." She stated.

"His name is Anthony, but let's drop that subject." Zander said. Molly silently agreed.

"How did you figure out the security code?" she asked. Zander smirked and thought of how easy it was to crack that.

"It's our zip code."

Molly chuckled and realized why she was there again. "Okay what do we do now?"

"We take the flyer out of the lockers." Zander said nonchalantly. Molly groaned in frustration when she realized another thing.

"What," Zander said.

"How are we gonna open the lockers?" Molly asked. Zander could tell by her voice that she was about to panic so he grabbed onto her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Don't worry, I have this baby." Zander said showing Molly his device.

"A stethoscope," Moll said unbelievingly "That is gonna take _forever_." Zander just gave her a _'you'll see' _smirk and began to operate on the locker. Molly put her hands on her hips expecting this to fail, but to her surprise the rave haired boy opened the locker in 5 seconds. Molly looked at him in amazement. How did he learn to do something like that?

"How did you do that?" Molly asked.

"Practice," Zander said flatly while picking up the flyer and crumpling it up.

"Remind me not to doubt you from now on." Molly said.

The two went from locker to locker. Zander actually enjoyed this time joking around with Molly, he'd laugh at how angrier and angrier she got after she saw a flyer. He had to admit Molly looked so cute when she got mad. Her lips would become tight, she would have one eyebrow raised, and her nose would twitch. Sometimes she would also say some tiny curse words in Spanish. If only she'd believe him when he tells her how he feels.

"Okay this is the last locker…wait this is _my _locker." Molly said "They put one in my locker?"

"That's not all they put in your locker." Zander said. Molly looked at him strangely and began to open her locker. Zander warned her not to, but Molly ignored him. When she finally got her locker open Zander pulled her out the way. Molly would have yelled at him if she didn't some type of yellow smoke come out of her locker. Despite how comfortable she felt in Zander's arms Molly wriggled out of his grip.

"What was that?" Molly exclaimed.

"Loopy gas," Zander said "My friends thought it would be funny if you walked around looking like your drunk." Molly slammed her locker door shut and was about to say something, but then they heard some footsteps and froze.

"HELLO," the two heard someone holler "IS ANYONE IN HERE!"

Zander grabbed Molly and hid behind the group of lockers. The two saw their principle at the end of the hallways. He looked as if he was expecting to see someone or something. What really threw them off was the fact that their principal was wearing one of those Scottish man skirts and had bagpipes in his arms. The principal started to walk down the hallway; he was getting closer and closer. Molly's breath hitched in her throat. She should have known this was a bad idea.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE BREAKING AND ENTERING, AND I'M CALLING THE POLICE RIGHT NOW!" The principal yelled. He took out his cell phone and began to dial 911.

Molly looked at Zander who was almost as freaked as she was. She looked into his chocolate eyes and mentally asked him _'What do we do!' _ Zander thought for a moment.

"Hello 911…" the principal said. Zander began to think more quickly. He took Molly's hand and the two began to tip toe down the intersecting hallway. They heard their principal telling 911 the address of the school.

"We gotta hurry." Zander whispered.

"I'M GONNA FIND YOU!" Their principal yelled. Molly and Zander began to tip toe faster. They could here their principal's shoes walking along the other hallway. They were almost to the stairwell, just a few steps.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

Molly got startled by the angry voice and tripped before getting right back up. The two ran down the stairs where at the end was the exit. Suddenly they heard the principal coming down the stairs also. Zander and Molly opened the door and ran out slamming the door behind them. They were almost to Zander's car when they heard the door open. Molly and Zander froze, but luckily for them their principal ran the other way, thinking that they went left. Molly was let out a sigh of relief, but she was squeezing his arm.

"Molly," Zander said getting Molly's attention. She looked at him.

"You're cutting off my circulation." Molly let go of his arm and the two began to walk back to his car. As they got in the car Zander drove off in a hurry. He was expecting Molly to yell at him or call him an idiot or _pendejo_, but to his surprise, she just started laughing. Zander looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Molly tried to speak, but she was too busy laughing. Zander drove into Molly's drive way and soon her laughs died down.

"I can't believe we did that; we almost got caught breaking and entering." She said.

"And you think that's funny?" Zander asked. Molly looked at him. He could see the excitement in her brown orb and her grin was huge. He couldn't get enough of that smile.

"I thought it was awesome, I can't believe we actually got away with it." Molly caught Zander staring at her and blushed a little. She instantly thought of the time she and Zander almost kissed. Molly wondered what it would be like if she did kiss Zander.

"Why did you help me?" Molly asked. Zander chuckled. "What do you mean?" he asked. Molly rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know what I mean, why did you go behind your friends back to help me?"

"Because I like you." Zander said.

"You said that already." Molly said flatly

"And because I wanted to make up for taking advantage of you. I wanted to tell you the truth I swear." Zander said. Molly looked at him, she wondered if she should believe him. Zander sighed.

"I did mean it when I said I had feelings for you." He said. Molly finally gave in; she knew he was telling the truth. What he did tonight proved that, but they couldn't. It just wouldn't be right considering the fact she isn't really buddy buddy with his friends.

"I'm flattered Zander, but-"

"But nothing," Zander said "I know you feel the same way, Molly." Zander boldly reached out and shoved a piece of the Latina's black hair behind her ear.

"Well of course I do." Molly said. Then what's stopping her? Molly thought about all the reasons why she shouldn't go out with Zander, but then thought 'the hell with it'. Without warning, Molly grabbed the back of Zander's head and pulled it towards her before planting a long kiss on his lips. Zander's eyes widened the closed when he felt how soft her lips were. Much to Zander's dismay The Latina retrieved. Molly saw the frown on his face and laughed before placing a gentler kiss on his lips. Zander smiled again.

"So you wanna hang out some time?" Zander asked slyly, earning a laugh from Molly. She just nodded and planted another kiss on his lips.

**A/N: Yes, Zolly is finally together c: awesome right? I had to bring them together quick because I'm a huge Zolly/Maxantha fan. I hope you Enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Zander sat outside of Bruster High, boy was he tired. He looked around to see a bunch of seniors talking and laughing; some were just sitting and trying to get over their tiredness just like he was. Zander checked his phone to see the time, it read 4:50 a.m. Zander almost whined. Where was this bus so he can sleep on it? Where were his friends? Where was his girlfriend? One of his questions was answered when he saw Kevin and Nelson running towards him. They were wearing the same green shirt that said 'FURIOUS PIDEONS RULE, UR FAVEORITE GAME SUCKS' along with green and black Bermuda shorts and black converse. Zander laughed at them.

"Hey Zander," Kevin said as he looked at his outfit in confusion "Why didn't you wear the outfit we gave you?"

"Yeah," Nelson said "We were supposed to be triplets."

"I was not going to be triplets with you guys at Disney Word."

Kevin gave him a look "Oh I see, just because your dating Molly Garcia now, you think that you're too cool for being a triplet for one day." Zander rolled his eyes at Kevin's dramatic statement, but it was true. Molly and Zander was officially a couple. They had started dating last Thursday and they told their friends instantly. Kevin and Nelson were surprised and almost had a heart attack; they also had to hold Kacey and Stevie back before they killed Zander. The eventually figured out that there was no way Zander was going to break things off with Molly, so the decided to leave the subject alone. The two weren't okay with it though, they still hated Molly with a burning passion, but Molly felt the same way about them. Kevin and Nelson decided to be adults for once and be happy that Zander moved on, they weren't friends with Molly, but they were civil to her and she was civil to them; she even learned how to say their names correctly. Zander was happy with Molly. Behind all of their differences, they had a lot in common; they loved 80's movies, they loved Adam Sandler, they hated Robot Chicken, Their favorite past time was dancing, and much more. Zander also figured behind all the PERFness, Molly was an actual person with feelings and goals. Zander always thought that the only thing she had going for her was being pretty and popular, but he was wrong with a capital 'W'. She told him she was applying for F.I.U and he couldn't have been happier because he was going to the same university. Zander could just imagine it, him and Molly getting to be together all the time. No issues with distance and stuff.

"Molly has nothing to do with this; I just think dressing like triplets isn't a good idea." Zander said. Nelson decided to change the subject; there was no need to argue about their outfits.

"Where's Kacey and Stevie?" he asked. Kevin looked around and saw the girls walking towards them. Kacey was wearing a purple tank top and a denim mini skirt along with white sandals. Her hair was in a side ponytail. Stevie on was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt with black shorts and black converse and her brown hair was let down. When the two girls reached them, Stevie collapsed on the step Zander was sitting on.

"I am so tired!" she said as she put her head in her hands.

"We all are- well we all except for Kevin and Nelson." Kacey said tiredly.

"Try going to sleep at 7 o'clock and you'd be good." Nelson said flatly. Zander cursed himself for not thinking of that. The raven haired boy stood up abruptly; he thought he saw the bus, but it was just a stupid old truck.

"Man, when is this bus coming, I wanna sleep." Kacey whined. Kevin put a comforting arm around her, but still she didn't shrug it off. Nelson, Stevie, and Zander gave them looks and Kacey shrugged Kevin's arm off of her.

"UGH! Kevin, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch me?" she said in disgust. Kevin looked at her unbelievably and stormed away with Nelson right behind him. Kacey felt a pang of guilt and wanted to go after him, but decided against it. Stevie and Zander looked at her weirdly before Stevie got up.

"I'm gonna make sure they don't go too far because the bus might be hear any minute." She said leaving Zander and Kacey standing there. Kacey looked at Zander. The caramel skinned girl opened her mouth to say something, but Zander spoke before she got the chance to.

"If you're going to talk about how much of a mistake it is to date Molly then I don't wanna hear it." He said. Kacey frowned.

"She's evil, Zander. You can't trust her." Kacey stated "You've seen what she's done to me."

"I know what she did to you was wrong, but that was in the past and we're in the now, and now I'm dating her."

"People like Molly don't deserve second chances." Kacey said. Zander rolled his eyes; when was Kacey gonna accept this?

"She makes me happy, Kacey. Besides you don't know her like I do. We have a connection."

"She's got you under a spell. Can't you see that she's using you for something?" Kacey asked. Zander shook his head. Was Kacey this childish?

"I'm done with this conversation, I will not hear more about this." Zander said with certain determination in his voice that made Kacey give in. Kacey groaned in frustration and stormed off. Zander stood their frowning. He really didn't want to loose Kacey's friendship, but he didn't want to loose Molly either. If Kacey was really his friend, she'd accept this. Zander huffed. Suddenly he felt a pair of small arm wrap around him from behind.

"Guess who," said a female voice. Zander laughed and pretended to think, but it was hard to think with Molly's cool minty breath on his ear and her warm body pressed against his.

"Hmm" Zander said "Carmen Electra?" Molly gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. Zander laughed and turned around to give Molly a sweet kiss on the lips. The two pulled away, not too soon after. Zander looked behind Molly to see Mrs. Garcia in her black Mercedes-Benz. The raven haired boy gave her smile and waved at her. Mrs. Garcia smiled and waved back before driving away. Molly saw this and grinned at Zander.

"I can't believe my mom loves you already considering the fact you ran over her only daughter." Molly said with playful resentment. Zander gave her one of those charming smile of his.

"Well she forgave me and so did you," Zander kissed Molly's nose "Besides, parents love me."

"No wonder," Molly murmured before kissing him full on the lips.

"Oh c'mon" Andy Bartlett said making the two break the kiss "Why must you torture me, _mamacita_."

Molly rolled her eyes before Zander said "Sorry bro," Andy just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"These are the cons of being pretty." Molly said sadly, making Zander chuckle. He looked at her outfit, she was wearing a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt and turquoise shorts along with a pair of pink sandals and her wavy black hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail. Zander could also see the strings of her multicolored bikini top; he couldn't wait to see her in it. He shook the perverted thoughts out of his head.

"Hey look the bus is here." Molly said excitedly. Zander turned around to see people rushing to the 'Greyhound' bus. Zander took Molly's hand and his duffle bag and started running towards the bus.

*HTR*HTR*HTR*

They were almost at Disney World, the most magical place in the word. Stevie should be excited and happy, but she was bummed out. The two people who were right behind her were Zander and Molly; they were already the star couple of Bruster High and everyone kept on talking about how cute they were. Yet nobody knew how Stevie must be feeling about all of this; her ex-boyfriend who she was still madly in love with moved on in just 3 weeks and began dating the most popular girl school a.k.a her enemy. Zander said she was actually a really nice person and Stevie scoffed; she doubted that. Molly Garcia was an evil, stuck-up, manipulative snob. She really hoped that somewhere in the future, she and Zander would get back together, but those chances are down the drain.

_Let's get down to business to defeat The Huns. Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you bet before we're through, mister I'll make a man out of you._

Stevie glared at Kevin, Nelson, and Andy Bartlett who just started singing _another_ Disney song. Stevie swore she would _never_ go on a road trip with those two again. The brunette sighed and turned her head to see Zander and Molly asleep; her head was on his shoulder and his left arm was wrapped around her. Stevie remembered the times Zander used to hold her like that and held back tears. She was not gonna cry. She thought it was unfair though; she loved Zander, but she lost him to Molly. Stevie had a feeling Molly was up to something, or maybe she was just jealous. The brunette thought about it: nope, Molly was defiantly up to something. Stevie thought about what Molly could be planning; maybe getting Zander to fall for her then crushing him. The thought alone pissed Stevie off. It also made her sick because Stevie was feeling her stomach churn. She opened her oversized water bottle and took a big gulp, thinking that water will help soothe her stomach. When it didn't, Stevie growled and ignored it. She looked over at Kacey who was sitting next to her; she was staring out the window with bummed out slash confused expression on her face.

"Thinking about what Molly's up to?" Stevie asked. Kacey looked at her with surprise. Since they became friends, the two girls learned to read off of each other just like Kacey and Molly used to. Kacey threw the thought of that witch out of her head.

"Yeah," Kacey said "I just want to know what she's up to so I can stop Zander from getting hurt."

"Me too," Stevie said. Kacey looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What," Stevie said flatly. Kacey just shrugged and gave Stevie a dismissing wave. The brunette glared her friend. "What are you trying to imply, Simon?" Kacey sighed.

"I know you don't want Zander to get hurt, but are you sure there's not another reason you think they shouldn't be together?"

"Yeah," Stevie said "Because she's a stuck up bitch."

"I mean other that." Kacey said in an urging manor. Stevie shook her head and Kacey huffed in frustration, this girl was completely dense at times. "Are you jealous of Molly and Zander?"

Stevie gasped then glared at her friend "I am _not_, and I don't know why you would say anything that ridiculous."

"You know the way you're acting right now just proves you are jealous." Kacey said teasingly. Stevie didn't want to hear more of this, she was not jealous of the fact Molly is dating her ex.

"Can we just drop the subject please?" Stevie asked, but to Stevie's surprise, Kacey was glaring at the couple behind them.

"Ugh, the sight makes me sick." Kacey said angrily. Stevie nodded, happy to know that she wasn't the only one who was disgusted by the thought of the two extremely different people together.

"I know what you mean, girlfriend." The brunette said plainly.

*HTR*HTR*HTR*

"Okay guys, I want you to check in with me at 3 o'clock this afternoon." Mr. March announced to the large group of students.

"Where do you want us to check in?" Stevie asked. The middle aged teacher rolled his eyes.

"Just send me a text to let me know that you're okay, and I better get a text from each and every one of you or else." He said. The group of seniors nodded and Mr. March was off, going where ever he was gonna go.

"Okay, first we're going to get autographs from the stars." Kevin stated.

"But we don't want to get autographs from Disney cartoons that _magically _turn to life; we want to go to Animal Kingdom." Stevie said. Kacey nodded in agreement.

"Too bad, we're going to get autographs from the stars first, right Zander?" Kevin asked turning to his friend. Zander hated being stuck in the middle of his friends arguments. Suddenly Grace ran up to them. She was wearing a bubble gum pink tank top with a yellow mini skirt along with turquoise sandals and her blonde locks were separated into low pigtails.

"Did you guys say you were going to get autographs from the stars?" she asked ecstatically.

"Yeah do you want to come with us?" Nelson asked. Grace nodded and squealed.

"There is no way I'm going with the royal _PERF_ subject." Stevie mumbled to Kacey. The lead singer nodded her head agreement.

"Okay guys, have it your way, but Stevie and I are going to Animal Kingdom." Kacey said walking away.

"Do you want to come with us?" Stevie asked Zander.

"No, I'm just gonna go on some rides hear in Epcot." Zander said. Stevie smiled at him slightly before walking away, but Zander could have sworn she looked a little disappointed. Suddenly Molly ran up to them.

"Grace, I've been looking for you." The raven haired girl said. Zander wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"What about me?" he asked with a fake frown. Molly smiled at him.

"You know I can never forget about you, baby?" she asked kissing him on the cheek. Kevin and Nelson said _'eww'_ while Grace said _'aww'_.

"Molly, I'm going to go get autographs from the stars with Kevin and Nelson, bye!" she said happily before walking of with the two Gravity 5 members. Molly looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Well, it's just you and me." She said wiping the lint off of his red t-shirt. Zander smiled at her. Him and his beautiful girlfriend alone and free to wander around his favorite place in the world, things could _not_ get any better than this.

*HTR*HTR*HTR*

Molly walked around the Magic Kingdom with Zander; she had just finished texting Mr. March. Now they were looking for Kevin, Nelson, and Grace. It was quite warm out and Molly felt herself getting a tan.

"I see them; they're over there talking to Snow White." Molly said pointing to they're friends who were talking to the fair skinned princess. Zander and Molly walked over to their friends.

"Hey guys, we're going to the Animal Kingdom to ride Expedition Everest; do you want to come?" Zander asked. Kevin, Nelson, and Grace looked at Zander in disbelief.

"Zander don't be rude, say hello to Snow White." Kevin said. Zander looked at the Disney princess and smiled.

"Hi Snow White," he said. Snow White's ruby red lips turned into a smile.

"Why hello there, young man." She said in a super sweet voice. She turned to Molly.

"I love you're sun glasses." Snow White said.

"Thank you," Molly said touching her pink sun glasses "I got them at Forever 21."

"I've never heard of that before, it must be lovely."

"Can we take a picture with you before we leave, Snow White?" Grace asked her favorite princess.

"Well of course you can." Snow White said beaming. Zander, Molly, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace gathered around the princess. Grace held up her pink camera.

"Say 'cheese' everyone." she said in a sing song voice before snapping the picture. The group said there goodbyes and began to walk away.

"Where are we going now?" Grace asked curiously.

"We're going to ride Expedition Everest at the Animal Kingdom." Molly answered.

"Cool, but I gotta use the bathroom." Nelson said regretting drinking that Jumbo slushy. Kevin, feeling the same way as Nelson ran with him to the bathroom.

"Do they even know where the bathroom is?" Molly asked. Zander sighed.

"No." he said running after his friends. "GUYS, YOU'RE GOING THE WROG DIRECTION!" he yelled. Molly smiled while watching her boyfriend walk away.

"Wow Molly, Zander is perfect for you." Grace said.

"I know," Molly said "We're gonna be together forever."

"Oh I can already see you're wedding." Grace said looking up into the sky. Molly looked at Grace strangely before Grace squealed. The blonde grabbed Molly by the shoulders and shook her. Molly wiggled out of her friend's grip.

"What is it?" she asked. Grace hopped up and down and pointed to the left. Molly tried to see what Grace was so excited about, but she saw nothing.

"I see Mulan over there," Grace said happily "I'll be right back". The blonde ran over to the Chinese warrior leaving Molly alone. The Latina huffed, she was about to follow her friend when she saw Kacey Simon sitting on a bench alone. Molly thought about how Zander desperately asked her to make nice with his friends, but to be honest she hasn't tortured them ever since she and Zander started dating. She didn't like Kacey at all, but she cared about Zander, and it wouldn't kill her to be civil once in a while. Molly pulled on her brave face and began to walk over to Kacey boldly.

"Hi," Molly said. She felt a little happy that the nervousness she was feeling didn't appear in her voice. Kacey looked up at her and a look of derision appeared on her face. Molly wanted smack the look right off of her.

"What do _you _want?" the caramel skinned girl asked.

"To sit down, may I?" Molly asked politely even if she wanted to chock the girl sitting In front of her. Kacey shrugged while rolling her eyes. Molly sat down next her and began to speak.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I think an apology is in order." Molly said boldly. Kacey glared at her.

"I AM NOT GONNA APOLOGIZE TO-"

"SHUT-UP AND LET ME TALK!" Molly yelled cutting Kacey off. Molly cleared her throat and took a deep breath "I'm not asking you to apologize. _I'm_ apologizing- for torturing you and your friends." Kacey crossed her arms encouraging Molly to go on. Molly huffed.

"I took things too far and I'm sorry." the raven haired girl said. Kacey was waiting for the next part of Molly's apology, but was surprised and offended when she didn't get one.

"That's it?" she asked "That is all you have to apologize for? What about kicking me out of my own group and then taking my thunder?" Molly's face was beet red now, but she made a decision not to raise her voice.

"I will _not_ apologize for that because I believe that what I did was right, and you would have done the same thing to me if I was in your predicament."

"Not true." Kacey exclaimed

"So true" Molly retorted "Don't lie, Kacey, you know you would have."

"But how was it my fault I had to get braces and glasses?" Kacey asked. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Why would you something as stupid as walking when you couldn't see?" the raven haired girl asked.

"I couldn't get glasses." Kacey said defensively. Molly put a finger on her chin and pretended to think.

"Hmm, maybe you should have gotten a little something like contact lenses." She said sarcastically.

Kacey glared at Molly "We're getting totally off topic." She snapped. Molly was about to say something rude, but then she decided not to say it.

"Look, I'm trying to propose a truce here." She said.

Kacey looked at her suspiciously. This was probably her plan, to get her to believe that Molly has given up and that they could be friends again. Well Kacey was not going to let her guard down; she knew what Molly was capable of, and she was not going to give her the chance to pull anything, or her name wasn't Kacey Simon.

"Why do you want to propose a truce all of a sudden? What are you hiding, Garcia?" Kacey asked accusingly. Molly understood why Kacey was acting this way, so she just calmed down instead of ripping the girls head off.

"I'm only doing this for Zander." She said. Kacey scoffed and let out a mocking laugh.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you actually give a damn about Zander?" Kacey asked "Don't try to pull that bull shit on me, I know you're just using him. He may not see through you, but I do." Kacey was all up in Molly's face now, and Molly wanted to hit her. How dare she say that Molly's feelings for Zander were fake? If anything, she's never felt this way about any other guy, and Kacey knew that. Molly was trying to put some words together in her head so she can say something back to Kacey, but Kacey began to speak again.

"What are you trying to do, Molly?" Kacey asked tauntingly "Our you trying to get us to be all buddy buddy with you so you can steal my crown?"

"I don't want to be friends with you, Kacey, never again; I was just tired of all the childish crap." Molly said "Besides this isn't about you or who will be crowned Prom Queen. I'm pretty sure I've already won that fair and square." Molly got up and began to walk away, but then she thought about something then turned back around.

"Oh yeah and believe it or not, Zander and I make each other happy, so stop putting lies in his head." She said.

Kacey was about to was about to say something back to her, but Molly was already walking away.

*HTR*HTR*HTR*

Zander, Nelson, Kevin, and Grace were gathered together talking to Mulan, she was showing Nelson how to handle a sword. Zander looked to his left when he felt Molly run up to them, he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Where were you been?" he asked "Mulan just showed us a karate move." Molly chuckled and kissed Zander full on the lips.

"I'll tell you later, let's just enjoy watching Nelson do cool tricks with a fake sword."

**A/N:I JUST WENT TO DISNEY WORLD! That is what inspired me to write this chapter. I LOVE THE WORLD OF DISNEY. That is why it took me so long to update, next chapter is the prom chapter, who will be crowned prom king and queen? Find out on the second to last chapter on Perf Down. **


	14. Chapter 14

It was the eve of prom night and Kacey Simon was so excited yet nervous, but it was normal to feel that way if you're a teenage girl that was fighting to be crowned prom queen especially if she's going against her worst enemy, but that was not what Kacey was nervous about, well it was kinda what she was nervous about, but she was mostly nervous about meeting with Kevin in 5 minutes. As you know, they have been secretly dating for a while now and she loved him, but he could be a dork sometimes and if she were to show up at prom with him, her chances of being crowned prom queen would be down the drain even after all of the hard work she's put into getting everyone's vote. Molly would probably be taking Zander so she'd win by land slide; maybe that's the reason she was dating Zander, so she can win the crown. Kacey couldn't go to prom with Kevin, she just couldn't; it would be social suicide. In fact Tony Cardella had asked her to the prom on the senior trip to Disney World, and Kacey said 'yes' se felt kind of bad after, but forgot about it. It wasn't like she was cheating or anything. Kacey stood outside of Kevin's door nervously. _'Maybe he won't want to go to prom, maybe he'd want to sit home and play furious pigeons all night.'_ Kacey thought before she knocked on the door. Kacey knew it was wishful thinking, but she had to hope, right? The door opened and Kevin's mom appeared. She smiled at Kacey and let her inside. Kevin's mom was a beautiful petite woman who always loved Kacey, but Kacey sometimes felt as if she didn't deserve to be liked by such a wonderful woman. She actually had the feeling Mrs. Reed would go all over protective mother and beat her down if she knew what Kacey was doing to her son.

"Come inside, Kacey. Kevin is in his room." The dark skinned woman said. Kacey smiled at her and began to walk up the stairs. She practiced what she was going to say to Kevin in her head. Oh she had a bad feeling about this. Kacey knocked on Kevin's door. When she heard him yell _'Come in'_ she reluctantly opened the door, but only to see Kevin in a tuxedo while looking in a full sized mirror. Kacey also realized that he got shape-up. _'I'm doomed'_ she thought. Kevin, who saw her through his mirror turned around and grinned at Kacey. He did some poses so she could get a good view of him in the tux. Kacey had to admit, he looked pretty darn handsome in this black tux, but Tony Cardella would look better.

"What do you think?" Kevin asked spinning around.

"About what?" Kacey asked in a slight daze.

"About what?" Kevin asked "About the tux, that's what." Kacey shook herself back into reality and a slight blush appeared on her slightly chubby cheeks. Kacey laughed nervously before speaking.

"You look really good, Kevin, but I have something to tell you." She said. Kevin looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Kacey, I know what type of corsage you want." He said. Kacey shook her head and put her hands up; she wanted to make this as quickly as possible.

"Tony Cardella asked me to prom" she blurted out. Kevin looked at Kacey with a shocked expression on his face. He silently prayed to god that Kacey had thought about how he would feel and say 'no', but he knew Kacey enough to know her answer. "I said yes." Kacey said quietly. Kevin told her to repeat it, but she didn't want to. She knew Kevin heard her, but he just wanted to torture her. "

"I said yes" Kacey said a little bit louder.

"Of course you did, I should have known." Kevin sneered. Kacey glared at him and had the sudden urge to defend herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said angrily "I don't know why you're so upset-"

"Excuse me?" Kevin said "How am I supposed to feel? We're in a relationship, but you go around acting like we're not."

"You know why we can't do the things we do in public." Kacey said.

"That isn't an excuse; just because our relationship is a secret doesn't mean you're allowed to go date other guys and not consider it cheating."

"I'm not cheating on you, Kevin; I'm just going with Tony to win my crown."

"Why is popularity so important to you?" Kevin exclaimed "Do you know that after this week, all that popularity and that plastic crown won't mean crap to anybody?" Those words stung Kacey, like a bee. She had to say something to sting him back.

"Oh really, because it seemed to mean something to you. Isn't that the reason you wanted to date me, for my popularity?"

Steam was practically coming out of Kevin's ears at this point "Don't you dare say that because I wanted to date you when Molly kicked you off of the popularity wagon and I still wanted to date you when you had bubble eyes and a metal mouth." Kacey remembered that dreadful period of her life and stayed quiet. Kevin spoke up again "Just tell Tony you can't go with him; he's a nice guy, he'll understand."

"Wait a minute," Kacey said "I'm going to prom with Tony, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Kevin looked as if he had just been slapped across the face "Fine then; go with Tony," he said "I'll just call Olivia and-"

"Olivia?! You mean that slut you met at work?" Kacey asked "No way are you going to prom with her." Kevin looked at her unbelievingly.

"Are you serious, Kacey?" he asked "If you get go and flaunt off Tony Cardella, why can't I bring a date?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend." Kacey said.

"Oh now you're my girlfriend?" Kevin asked angrily "You know what Kacey, we're over." Kacey felt as if she were about to fall on her face. Kevin just dumped her, after everything they've been through. She tried to speak, but no sound came out.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed.

"Molly was right, you are a hypocrite, and you have a choice; it's either me or Tony Cardella." Kevin said.

* * *

Zander stared at his reflection in the full sized mirror. He swore, he never dressed this fancy since his long distant cousin passed away. He did have to admit that he looked quite sharp; Molly wouldn't be able to resist him in this tux. He'd win the prom king title no doubt; you're probably wondering why Zander was running for prom king, well because under all that kindness was a big green monster called jealousy. Zander's mind went back to Disney World when he heard Justin Cole say to one of his friends _'Dude, I'm an absolute shoe in for prom king, and no doubt Molly Garcia will be my queen.'_ It was weird, Zander never had a jealous bone in his body, but when he heard Justin say those words he wanted to push him off of the Tower of Terror. He had to enter the running or else he'll have to watch Justin Cole dance off with his girlfriend, and he was going to be the only one dancing with Molly at the prom.

"Well aren't you a stud?"

Zander saw his mother through his mirror. She looked like a gypsy, as usual, and her curly black hair was pinned up. Zander looked nothing like his mother, but they only shared was those deep brown chocolate eyes and dark curly hair. She was young for a person with two grown sons, but that's because she got knocked up at 15. She married Zander's father right before his brother was born. They dropped out of school, but got their GED. 3 years after, she was pregnant with Zander. Sadly, when Zander was 2 years old, his father walked out on his family to do who knows what at who knows where. Zander's mother had been working at a beauty shop in Queens to take care of her two sons. Soon she married Zander's uncle, it seemed they had a thing for each other in high, but Zander's father had dibs. It was kind of weird, having your mom marry your uncle. Sure they weren't related, but still. His uncle moved the family to Miami to start his business running a pizza place; Zander had to admit, the place was a huge hit, but he still missed his home in Queens.

"Carmella," Zander said turning around and walking towards the short woman "You know you shouldn't be smoking." He took the cigarette out of his mothers hand then put it out on a sheet of paper. Mrs. Robbins huffed.

"Why not, my sons are grown men now, and it's not like I'm prego." She said in her heavy New York accent "well at least I think I'm not prego, your uncle and I have been pretty active lately."

"Ma, spare me the details. Alright?" Zander said. He seriously didn't want to hear about all the details that went on in their bedroom; the bumping sounds and the moaning in the middle of the night were enough. Mrs. Robbins sat on the edge of Zander's bed and examined her son.

"Do you like the tux?" he asked.

"Yeah, it looks good on you." Mrs. Robbins said.

"Thanks, I hope Molly will like it." Zander said

Mrs. Robbins cocked an eyebrow at him "When am I gonna meet this 'Molly' girl? Because a month ago, all you could ever talk about was Stevie, now you seem to be talkin' non-stop about Molly."

"I told you, Carmella, Molly and I just started dating; I can't bring her to my Ma yet." Zander said. Mrs. Robbins seemed to dismiss the subject.

"You look so much like ya pops." She said while getting up and tying Zander's bow tie. The raven haired boy let his mom do her magic. He didn't quite remember how his father looked like and he hadn't seen one picture, but his mom constantly told him how much he looked like his dad. It was weird because she hated his father.

"I can't believe that by the end of this month, my youngest son will turn 18." Mrs. Robbins said on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry, Carmella; you're 36, you can have another kid." Zander said gently. Mrs. Robbins stopped the tears from coming and looked at Zander like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts? I can't handle another kid running around here." She said "Besides it was a miracle that I got my body back after you came along; no way am I putting my body through that type of risk again. This womb stops at 2." Zander rolled his eye, his mom is a really perplexed him sometimes. Suddenly the two heard someone knock on the already open door. They turned around to see Stevie standing there.

"Hey there, sweetie," Mrs. Robbins said walking over and giving Stevie a hug "How are ya?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Robbins. It's nice to see you again" Stevie said politely.

"Tell me about it," the woman said giving her son a look "It's been ages; are ya hungry? Cause we have some left over lasagna in the fridge."

"No thanks, I just came to talk to Zander." Stevie said.

Zander cursed under his breath. When Stevie wanted to _talk_ to him, it meant that she wanted to yell at him. Zander thought about what she could be mad about, but nothing came to mind. They haven't been talking as much ever since the break-up, so what did he do wrong? Zander saw his mother walk out of the room. He wanted to say '_No don't leave me, Mommy, I need a witness.'_ He mentally slapped himself and told himself to man up. Stevie was just a small girl, with a big temper, and she knew how to kick some ass. After the door shut, Stevie turned around to look at him. Zander mentally braced himself.

"So Zander how are things?" Stevie asked rolling up the sleeves to her indigo hoodie.

"Good, good, how are things with you?" He asked hiding the nervousness from his voice. _Good job, Zander _he thought.

"Eh," Stevie said shrugging her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Zander asked.

"Nothing," Stevie said quickly "Sean Guetta asked me to prom."

Zander smiled at her, Sean Guetta was the quarterback of Bruster High's football team. He never thought Stevie was into football players, but apparently he was wrong. "Cool," Zander said coolly.

"Okay, enough of the small talk." Stevie said abruptly earning a look from Zander. She was kind of hoping that Zander would get at least a tad bit jealous, but when he didn't it got her a tad bit fired up.

"What are you talking about?" Zander said.

Stevie sighed, she thought she was going to come right out and say this, but she hesitated "I…I know what Molly is planning." She said firmly.

Zander rolled his eyes. Not this again, when were his friends going to let go of this? He was dating Molly and there was nothing they could do about it. "Really, Stevie," Zander said "This again? Why can't you just-"

"Zander, please hear me out." Stevie pleaded. Zander crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine," he said flatly.

"Why would Molly suddenly gain interest in you after you ran her over with your car and tricked her into being Gravity 5's assistant?" Stevie asked "She doesn't like you, Zander, she never did. The only reason she's dating you is because she can be prom queen."

"I don't understand." Zander said. He didn't want to understand, he didn't want this to be true.

"She knew that you guys would be Bruster high's star couple because you're a Gravity 5 member and she's a _Perf_ and eventually you guy would get crowned Prom King and Queen." Stevie said. Zander didn't want to believe this, but could it be true? It did all make sense. Could Molly still resent him? Was she using him to get revenge? They had something that felt so real, but Molly was a good actress. What if Stevie was telling the truth? What if Molly dumped him after she got her crown?

"S-she wouldn't do that to me," Zander said quietly "We have a connection."

Stevie who went into a fit of frustration said "Oh c'mon, Zander, It all makes sense. Molly is nothing but evil and manipulating. You think she just forgave you after all of that? C'mon Zander, open your eyes!"

And with that Stevie walked out of the room, leaving Zander sitting there alone in his thoughts.

* * *

_The Knights are number one_

_The Knights are gonna have some fun_

_Let me hear you scream_

_The Knights just can't be beat!_

The cheerleaders of Bruster High hollered and screamed in unison while they jumped around the football around the football field dressed in their tight fitting black, gold, and white uniform. If anyone had asked, Molly would say that she would never be caught dead as a cheerleader. Sure the girls on the squad had a lot in common with her such as shopping, boys, and…well shopping, but there was no way on earth she would join the cheerleading squad, besides cheering was quite degrading; the boys don't pay attention to you or the power in your voice, they're paying attention to the way your butt practically hangs out of that suffocating cheer skirt. Some boys just like to make fun of you. But hey Molly was just talking about the cheerleaders at Bruster high; maybe other cheerleading squads had more appropriate uniforms. The squad finished they're little dance and the marching band started to play as the baton team started they're number. This was probably the best pep rally of the year. Molly looked at her phone to check the time. It was already 6:22 and the sun was going down. She stood up and looked around to see if Zander was already there, but all she saw were a bunch of other people dressed in black, gold, and white just as she was, no Zander. Molly tried calling him again, but it went straight to voicemail, obviously he forgot to charge his phone before he left. Suddenly Grace came back with two corn dogs. The blonde sat next to Molly and handed her a corn dog.

"He hasn't answered yet?" she asked.

"No," Molly sighed

"I saw Kacey in the snack line, maybe he came with her and he's somewhere around here." Grace said.

"Maybe," Molly said "I'm gonna go check, BRB."

Molly handed Grace her corn dog and got down from the bleachers. Unfortunately she saw Brittany Allis walking towards her. _'Oh fuck'_ Molly thought. Brittany was the head cheerleader; she next to Kacey was running against her for prom queen, and she next to Kacey was trying to steal her title as the most popular girl in school, except Kacey was competition and this girl was just like an annoying house fly. Molly didn't even know why she even bothered to talk to her, she wasn't anywhere near her level. She wasn't even near Kacey's level; she wasn't even near Stevie's level. She just thinks that she's the shit because she's head cheerleader. Guys don't even want her; she's always there last resort, and the girl you can go to on last minute. Molly wasn't going to lie, she was cute, but she misuses her vanity. Molly could walk away now instead of dealing with this, but she's already been spotted. Besides, it was easy to win a argument with that girl.

"_Hola_, Garcia." Brittany said rather rudely. "You do know that when everyone votes for me tonight your high school life will end"

Molly let out a sarcastic laugh "Yeah, I don't thinks so."

"Well it's true," Brittany said twirling a strand of blonde hair "And after that Zander Robbins will finally realize that he was wasting his time with you."

"_¡Cállate__la boca__puta__fea_" Molly snapped before composing herself "You leave Zander out of this, and I mean it."

"Fine, but prepare to kiss that crown goodbye, Ice Queen." Brittany said using Molly's nickname.

"I may be mean, but at least I have class, something that you lack. And if you think you're winning that crown you have another thing coming to you so just step out of my face." Molly said rudely. Brittany frowned then walked away without a word. A trumpet smile appeared on Molly's face as she walked away. See too easy. Molly searched around the snack line to see if Zander would be there, but apparently he wasn't. She texted Grace asking if she saw Zander in the bleachers somewhere, but Grace instantly responded with a simple 'No'. Molly let out a groan of frustration and started walking to the parking lot hoping to see Zander there. She was almost at the parking lot when someone blocked her way.

"Hey watch it moron-" Molly cut herself off when she saw Justin Cole standing there smiling at her. She smiled in embarrassment and let out a nervous laugh. "Oh hey, Justin you scared me."

The guy with coffee brown hair let out a generous laugh and dismissed her apology with a wave "Ah, don't worry about it." He said with a smile still planted on his face. "So, are you hoping you get the most votes?"

"Hoping? More like praying." Molly said.

Justin let out a throaty laugh "Yeah so am I, but I'm positive you'll win for sure." He said making Molly's smile grow wider.

"Thanks," the raven haired girl chirped.

"I'm glad you're okay by the way, did you get the bouquet of roses I sent you?"

"Yeah," Molly said "I didn't really know who you were at the time, but I appreciate you for sending them; they were beautiful."

"Well, you're beautiful, and I like what you have on, way to show your school spirit." Justin said pointing to Molly's outfit. She was wearing a silk black blouse and a white denim mini skirt along with gold glittery ballet flats. She also had on some gold bow earrings with a gold bow necklace studded with pearls and a sparkly gold bow ring to add the whole PERF look.

"Thanks," Molly said "I try my best to look PERFtacular at all times."

"Well you do a good job at it." Justin said.

"Well I have to get going, I'll see you around." Molly said before giving Justin a goodbye hug. Apparently he took this the wrong way when he pulled away and bent down and kissed her. Molly froze, and it took her while to grasp the situation. Suddenly she went into panic mode before pushing Justin off of her.

"What's wrong, babe?" Justin asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Molly slapped his hand away "Don't touch me, and don't call me '_Babe'._" She said angrily "I have a boyfriend, and you can't just go around kissing girls with boyfriends."

"Molly…" Justin said trailing off.

Molly put her hands up stopping him from what he was about to say "I don't want to hear it; just please leave me alone. I don't want to see you right now." She said calmly before pushing past him to go look for Zander.

* * *

Zander saw that. He saw Justin Cole and his girlfriend kissing, and walked away calmly. It was weird because he didn't feel calm, he felt hurt, angry, betrayed, and jealous. He came here thinking Stevie was just talking non sense, but now that he's seen with his own eyes, he knew it was true. Kacey and Stevie were right, but that just made him all the angrier. _'What a Jackass' _he thought to himself. He was a Jackass. He should have listened, but he really thought that he and Molly had a connection. Obviously she was doing this for revenge, but it hurt more to think that all the stuff they had shared was all just a game. And what's the point of running for prom king anymore? He never even wanted to be prom king.

"Zander," he heard a voice say. He turned around to see Molly with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" she asked walking closer to him "I tried calling you, but- never mind." Molly leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his head causing the kiss to land on his cheek.

Molly frowned and looked at him in confusion "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I think you've had enough lip action for tonight; don't you think?" Zander asked grimly.

Molly was completely taken back at Zander's harsh tone. What did he mean by- oh no. She was going to _kill_ Justin. "Zander, I can explain. Justin just-"

"Was vacuuming your face with his lips?" Zander finished for her.

"It wasn't like that, just-"

"Save it, Molly," Zander snapped "Don't try to explain, this is just your cruel way of getting revenge. Congrats, your plan worked." Zander began walking away, but Molly grabbed his arm.

"Zander, please just let me explain." Molly pleaded. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want anyone else to see her distraught. Zander hastily turned around.

"There is nothing to explain; you pretended to be into so you can talk me into being prom king for you, but then planning to dump me after you won your stupid crown!" He snapped. Molly was at shock at the accusations being given to her. She started to get angry; lord knew that Molly has had too many terrible relationships, that it took real courage and hope to completely trust someone as quick as she trusted Zander. No one who has been in such terrible relationships won't open up so quickly, but Molly did and this _tonto _puts her on the spot like this, hell no.

"I may be manipulative and one to hold a grudge, but I never _ever_ pretended to like someone just for revenge, and I never asked you to run for prom king; you did that on your own." When the words flew out of Molly's mouth she wanted to take them back. She knew Zander ran for prom king because he wanted to make her happy, so why did she just say that?

"I only ran for prom king because I wanted you to win and be happy because to me, it looked like Kacey was going to kick your but in the running. And why should I believe a word you say anymore? I just saw you locking lips with another guy, so that proves that Kacey and Stevie were right all along!" Zander retorted. He decided that this wasn't worth his time. It was over. Finished. She got what she wanted. In 3 minutes everyone is going to vote for her. He turned around and walked away ignoring Molly, who was calling after him.

* * *

Grace sat in the stands eagerly waiting for Molly to return. The voting was about to start in one minute, people already had their phone out to cast their vote. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Molly walk up the bleachers.

"Did you find him?" Grace asked.

Molly didn't answer; instead she just sat down with a blank expression on her face. Tear stains ran down her cheek, her eyeliner was running, and it was obvious she was running her fingers through her hair a lot which was unlike her. Grace gasped at her friend's appearance and took out her pink hair brush.

"Oh Molly!" she exclaimed while running the brush through Molly's black locks "What happened?"

"He dumped me." Molly said with tears reforming in her eyes "He saw me and Justin kiss and he dumped me."

Grace stopped brushing for a second then looked at Molly in confusion "Justin Cole? I don't understand, what were you doing kissing him?" she asked. Molly told her what happened with Justin Cole and what she and Zander said to each other. She was crying the whole time which made the story all the more sad. Suddenly they heard a smooth anonymous voice come from the speakers.

'_Hey guys, just about to let you know that the poll of who will be prom king and queen is up on the school website, so don't forget to cast your vote now.' _

Everyone instantly took out their cell phones to start voting until the voice came from the speakers again. _'Sorry guys, but I was just told to let you know that Zander Robbins has just dropped out of the running, so that's just something I thought I should let you guys know.'_

Molly sighed as Grace began brushing her hair again "I just can't believe it," she said "We were so good together, but then Kacey and Stevie had to get inside his head and he had to be dumb enough to believe them."

"What are you gonna do now?" Grace asked.

Molly shrugged. She took out her eyeliner and her compact from her purse and started reapplying her make-up. "I honestly have no idea, but I do know I have to find another date to the prom; I can't just show up there alone." She said "But who can I find to take me?"

She finished applying her make-up and Grace stopped brushing. The two girls then saw Andy Bartlett before them in a blink of an eye. "Hey girls," he said simply. They didn't answer, they just looked at him. The short and chubby boy looked over at Molly. "So Molly, I heard what happened between you and Zander." He said.

"How could you possibly have heard it? I just happened 5 minutes ago." Molly stated.

"Don't worry about how I heard it," Andy said "I just wanted to let you know that I don't have date to the prom."

"Figures," Grace mumbled. Andy heard this, but ignored it.

"I was hoping that maybe you and I can go to prom together." He said hopefully. Molly hesitated and she took a long time to thing about it.

"Okay, pick me up tomorrow at 8 o'clock on the dot, no later." She said sternly.

"Alright I get it, you don't wanna go, and all you had to say was-" Andy stopped in mid sentence when he realized what Molly had said. He felt as if was about to topple over, but he quickly caught himself. He never thought this would happen ever in his life. "Y-you said yes. I'M GOING TO PROM WITH MOLLY GARCIA!"

Andy ran down the bleachers prancing and dancing with glee. He bumped into a bunch of people and they cursed him out. "I DON'T CARE!" he yelled at them "I'M GOING TO PROM WITH THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL, SO YOU CAN EAT THIS ASS!"

Molly put her swore under her breath. She could say goodbye to that crown now. Could this night get any worse? First her boyfriend dumps her then she's forced to go to prom with Andy Bartlett out of all people. Molly then noticed the look Grace was giving her. "What?" she asked.

"Why did you agree to go to prom with Andy Bartlett?" Grace asked.

"I couldn't show up to prom alone." Molly pointed out.

Grace gave her a '_Helloooo'_ look and said "You're the most popular girl in school; you can get any guy you want."

"Every other guy is already taken; Andy is my last resort, literally." Molly said. When the words flew out of her mouth she felt like she wanted to cry again. She was going to prom with the most unpopular kid at Bruster high. Honestly Molly never thought this would happen, _ever_.

"I wanna go home, I need a nap." Molly said getting up from the bleacher.

"You go; I'll stay here and call you later." Grace said. She gave Molly a friendly hug before she left. Once Molly was plain out of sight Grace sat down and sighed. She felt so bad for Molly. Yeah Molly has made some mistakes in her life, but she deserved to be with Zander, he brought out the best of her. Molly has been getting kinder and kinder everyday she's been dating Zander. Why did Kacey and Stevie have to put stuff in his head? Anger boiled in Grace, even though she was quite ditsy, she was slightly protective over Molly.

"Grace," she heard someone say. She turned around to see Nelson on the bleacher behind her. She motioned him over to sit next to her in which he gladly did.

"Did you hear Zander dropped out of the running?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard everything that happened with him and Molly." Nelson said sympathetically.

"How?" she asked.

"I was sitting right behind you guys." He said simply "I would talk to him, but there is no talking to Zander when he's this mad."

Grace nodded her head "I understand," she said. Nelson decided to change the subject so he can tell her why he really wanted to talk to her.

"You look really great tonight." He said sweetly. Grace beamed at him then beamed at her outfit. She was wearing a black and white striped dress with a yellow blazer and black and white oxford shoes. She finished the look with a black pearl necklace and black pearl earrings.

"I love showing my school spirit and I see you do too." Grace said pointing at Nelsons black t-shirt which had a giant smiley face on it. Nelson blushed then decided to cut to the chase.

"Grace, do you have a date to the prom?" Nelson asked.

"Actually basically the whole football team _and_ all the guys on the debate team asked me." Grace said. Nelson frowned and felt like he was about to cry. "But I said 'no'"

Nelson let out a sigh of relief. Feeling an unusual boldness, he to Grace's hand in his. "Grace I know this is really last minute, but do you want to go to prom with me?"

Grace smiled even though she knew Nelson was going to ask her, but she still acted surprised anyways "I'd love to, pick me up at 8?" she said. Nelson who was too happy for words just nodded and gave Grace a giant hug and kissed her on the cheek before imitating Andy Bartlett and prancing of in glee. Grace laughed as he bumped into the same group of people Andy bumped into. Well at least one _Perf_ was happy.

*HTR*HTR*HTR*

Well tonight was the night. _PROM NIGHT. _The night Molly has been dreaming about since freshman year was finally here, and there she sat, at her vanity desk looking at her reflection. Her make up was already done and her black hair was in loosed curls that cascaded down her back. Molly removed her bathrobe to reveal a long spaghetti strapped champagne colored dress that was adorned with a diamond floral pattern. **(A/N: PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE). **She looked at herself intently through the mirror.

"Well Molly this is it," she said to herself "This is _your_ night and _no one_ is going to ruin it, everything will be just fine." With those words Molly felt a lot better. Sure she'll show up with Andy Bartlett out of all people, but she was sure she'd be crowned prom queen for sure. She won't let anyone or anything ruin this night for her. Suddenly she heard her mother call her from down stairs.

"Molly, _la__fea__cita para el baile__es aquí_!"

Molly couldn't help but laugh at her mothers mean words. Her mother often made fun of people in Spanish if they were in the room. Molly looked at her reflection one more time before she rushed downstairs. When she got down stairs she was greeted with a flash of light that came from her mother's camera.

"You look beautiful, _mija_." Mrs. Garcia said giving Molly a giant hug. Molly turned her head to see Andy Bartlett, who in his lime green tux and looked more like a pimp than an unpopular high school guy.

"You do look great, Molly" Andy said checking her out. Molly forced a smiled as a thank you.

"Shouldn't we take a picture together?" he asked, but only to have Molly and Mrs. Garcia say 'No' in unison. Instead of pushing on he just shrugged his shoulders and took Molly's hand leading her out of the door.

"Bye _querida," _Mrs. Garcia said "try to have fun, okay?"

Molly nodded and waved goodbye to her mother. She hoped this night would turn out alright even if she is going with Andy Bartlett and showing up with him in a lime green punch buggie.

"See I match my car." Andy said.

* * *

It took a whole lot of arguing with Zander to get him to go to the prom. Kacey was glad that she won that battle because she wanted all of her friends to be there when she was crowned prom queen. Yes, she too was positive that she would be crowned prom queen because word has already got around that Molly agreed to show up with Andy Bartlett. Kacey laughed when Nelson first told her because she couldn't believe Molly would settle that low. She suddenly realized he was serious and she laughed again because it was just too rich. She did feel bad for Zander though; it occurred to her that Zander really did like Molly, and she'd decided to hold back the urge to say _'I told you so'_. After the pep rally Kacey and Stevie heard about what happened and decided to go check up on Zander. Stevie was expecting to say I told you so just as much as she was, but when they saw Zander in his '_FLASH_' themed pajama bottoms and a white wife beater sitting on his bed playing _'Super Smash Bros' _on his Wii with Kevin they thought the sight was too sad. They knew that his '_FLASH'_ pajamas were his heart break pajamas and he only played _'Super Smash Bros'_ when he was really pissed about something. The girls couldn't say the four dreadful words; instead they grabbed a controller and started playing. When Zander had beaten them all out of anger, Kacey decided to bring up the prom. Of coarse Zander didn't take it well and sternly told her he wasn't going. Kacey and Stevie found themselves in a heated debate with the broken-hearted boy while Kevin struggled to choose a side. Kacey and Stevie won the debate with this statement _'You spent one hundred dollars on a prom ticket'_. So now here they were at prom. Kevin was all worn out from trying to keep up with date, so he was just sitting down and drinking himself some doctor pep. Kacey was sitting down eating. Stevie was on the dance floor with her date. Nelson was having a conversation with Grace at the other end of the room. And Zander was just stuffing his face with food.

"You know we're all happy you decided to come out tonight, Zander." Kacey said trying to spark up a conversation.

"Well, I already brought my ticket." Zander said before stuffing his mouth with a piece of salami.

"Are you alright enough to play the song tonight?" Kacey asked putting a hand on Zander's shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Zander responded flatly. He felt like crap, he didn't want to be here; he just wanted this night to be over already. The last place he wanted to be is a place where his ex-girlfriend was sure to be. Just being here put him in risk of running into Molly, and he didn't want that. This had to be one of the worst nights of his life; here he was at prom dateless and bored out of his mind. What's worse was that his favorite song was playing and he wasn't even tapping his foot. He sung the song in his head hoping that it would make him feel better.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like jagger, I got them moves like jagger, I got them moooves like jagger._

Eh, it made him feel a little better. Suddenly he heard Kevin groan. "What's wrong, Kev?" he asked.

"Yeah Kevin, did your slutty date wear you out with all of her inappropriate dancing?" Kacey asked bitterly.

Kevin sent her a death glare "Don't call her a slut," he said fiercely "Your just mad because-" Kevin stopped at mid sentence when he saw Zander looking at him. To be honest, Kevin would say it, he had nothing to loose, but he didn't feel like answering all the questions.

"Because Tony Cardella is over there talking to Nikki Burke over there." Kevin covered himself quickly. Kacey looked at him with a perplexed look on her face then she looked over at Tony who was having a deep conversation with the mathlete.

"Oh I don't think so." Kacey said viciously. She straightened her satin ocean blue halter dress and elegantly walked over to Tony and his brunette companion. Kevin and Zander watched as she took Tony away from the adorable girl in a classy manner. Kevin just shook his head and turned his attention towards Zander.

"C'mon man, I know your upset about Molly, but you spent too much money not to have a good time." Kevin said in an urging manner.

"I wanted to spend this night with her, and when I found out that she hated me all this time, it hurt like a mother." Zander said with a certain type of sharpness in his voice that made Kevin feel for him.

"What hurts the most is the fact that she led me on and now I'm still hooked on her, even if she's a blood sucking bitch."

"Well you know what would help that?" Kevin asked "Lots and lots of doctor pep." The mocha skinned boy handed his friend a can and Zander just shrugged and started drinking it. Suddenly Stevie walked up to them. She had on a black spaghetti strapped bubble mini dress and silver heels, Stevie was never the type to dress all girly so she added a couple of Stevie-ish accessories such as spike studded mish mash bangles, fingerless black gloves, and music black music note earrings. Her curly brown hair was pinned up and some of it was let out in the front.

"Are you okay, Zander?" she asked taking a seat next to the raven haired boy.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat "You left your date standing alone over there just to ask me that question?" Zander asked coolly "I'm fine, Steve, just go back and enjoy yourself."

Stevie smiled and gave Zander a hug "You are so selfless, Robbins." She whispered. Kevin who heard this let out an exasperated sigh and got up from his seat.

"C'mon Stevie, why so feely?" he asked "It's party time and Zander is gonna party, not sit here and mope like a little bitch." Kevin ran to the dance floor and started doing the _'Cat Daddy'_. Zander laughed at this while Stevie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Stevie," Zander said as he grabbed her hand and making her blush "Let's dance." He led her to the dance floras he and Kevin began to dance to the song while Stevie just stood their chuckled to herself.

_Starships! We're meant to flyyy! Hands up and touch the skyyy, can't stop cause we're so high! Let's do this one last time!_

Zander and Kevin danced to the Nikki Minaj song, somewhere along the time they were dancing, Kacey and Nelson had joined in. Zander was having such a great time, that Molly had completely slipped his mind. Suddenly the song ended and Zander had spotted Molly on the other side of the room. Apparently his friends noticed her also because when he looked to his right Kevin and some of the other guys were gawking at her. Zander couldn't help, but gawk himself. He snapped out of it and composed himself. He couldn't be caught staring.

"Wow," Kevin whispered "Kacey you can kiss that crown goodbye cause she looks fine as hell! Damn!" Kacey and Zander sent him death glares and he instantly shut up.

"She looks alright." Zander said nonchalantly while hiding his amazement. In all honesty, all Zander wanted do at that moment was run to her and claim her as his and only his. Kevin wasn't kidding when he said she looked _fine as hell_. She filled out the champagne colored dress perfectly. It showed off her curves very nicely. Her shiny loose curls framed her face beautifully. She looked absolutely perfect and he hated her for it. Zander stopped cursing her out in his head when he saw who she was with. _Andy Bartlett_. He looked like a pimp. Why would Molly settle for Andy Bartlett out of all people? Zander felt confused and jealous at the same time. Even though it's Andy he's talking about here, he's still a little jealous. He had to stop this; he was not going to let Molly play with his mind. Zander sighed in relief when another party son came on. He instantly began to dance again pretending that he wasn't watching Andy strike out with Molly _already_.

Time went by and Zander was still pretending to be oblivious of her presence, Molly caught him sending glances her way 29 times already. She wasn't gonna lie, she'd been pretending to listen to what Andy had been saying all this time, but she would sneak herself some glances also. She was sure she had not been caught yet, but everytime she glanced at Zander she would stifle a laugh. He looked so hilarious when he danced. She wanted to be with right now, but she knew still hated her. If only he'd just let her explain what happened they wouldn't have to deal with all this childish crap. He looked so charming in his tux and his curly black hair was gelled so it had an extra curl to it. Molly just wanted to walk up to him and kiss him, but she couldn't do that. She had to sit there and listen to Andy talk about going to Arizona to visit his grandparents this summer. She actually felt bad for me, Andy was a strange boy who was shunned out by others all of his high school life an now he has to enter adulthood looking like that. _Poor Andy_. Andy kept boring her and boring her until she had enough.

"Andy, stop it, just please stop it." She said holding a hand up to his face. He looked at her strangely. "Andy, do you wonder why people make fun of you all the time?" she asked. Andy slowly shook his head.

"It's because you weird people out; you fart and burp, you tell weird stories, and you listen to bands no one has ever heard of." She said.

"I'm flatulent," he said "And I never do any interesting stuff, Mom won't let me." Andy explained

"Okay let me stop you right there," Molly said sternly "You can always take something for your flatulence and I must tell you this before it's too late, your 18 years old, you can't let your mother tell you what to do anymore. This is your life Andy and you can do whatever you want with it no matter what your mother says."

"But Molly, Mom is my only friend" Andy whined. Molly felt a pang of sympathy after she heard those words "Then get out of the house and make new friends." She urged.

"It isn't that easy, Molly," Andy said sadly "You can make a friend just like that because you're clever, charming, and beautiful. I'm just smart." Andy said lowering his head in shame.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Molly said putting an arm on his shoulder. "Being smart is something you can live off of."

Andy still didn't believe it. "Okay look, you're the first and last person 'm saying this too, and if you tell anyone I said this I will crush you." Molly said sternly. Andy nodded vigorously and Molly continued.

"I'm not 100% _perfect_," she mumbled "I'm _somewhat _mean and manipulative. The only reason I came here with you is because you were my last resort." Molly expected to see a hurt look on Andy's face, but he was just nodding.

"What?" she demanded.

"I know." He said simply "I know you're a bitch, I know that _PERF_ stuff was a load of bull, and I know you only said yes to me because I was you're last choice."

Molly looked at him with a shocked expression. She would have been cursing him out by now, but she was sort of impressed. Why was she impressed? When Andy found the opportunity to speak again, he did.

"I'm cool with being your last choice, all I wanted this year is to show up to prom with a beautiful girl on my arm and I did it, but the fact that you decided to go with me instead of stealing another girl's date shows that you have somewhat of a soul."

Molly put her hand on her chest and smiled "That means so much to me, and the fact that you have a car show that you aren't that big of a loser."

Andy couldn't help, but smile. He opened his arms for Molly to hug him "That means so much to me, can I have a hug?" he asked. Molly hesitated for a moment before leaning in and giving him a hug, but little did she know that Zander was watching them in a fit of jealousy. Suddenly they heard someone cough into the microphone. Molly hastily got up from her seat with Andy following her suit. This was the moment of truth, the moment when everyone finds out who will be prom royalty. The principal stood on the stage with perfect posture holding and Ipad in his hand.

"May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" he asked. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to look up at their principal. "Thank you," he said politely.

"Right now I will announce who will be prom royalty." There was a dead silence in the crowd, everyone listening in anticipation. The principal began to speak again "As for tonight, Brewster High's prom king is…Tony Cardella." He said. Cheers rang out as Tony walked up on the stage. The principal put a plastic crown on his head. Soon everyone quieted down to discover who will be prom queen. The principal began to speak again.

"And as for tonight Brewster High's prom queen is…" there was a long pause "Molly Garcia."

Even louder cheers broke out. Molly who was too happy to move forced herself up on the stage. She had heard Kacey yell '_WHAT!?'_ and that made her feel so much better if that was possible. The plastic crown was almost on Molly's head when she saw Zander looking up at her. The two locked eyes for a split second before he averted his eyes and dashed out of the ball room. Suddenly Molly realized something and ran off the stage to go find Zander leaving everyone standing there confused. The principal stood there for a good minute before speaking up "Since Ms. Garcia didn't accept the crown, Brewster High's prom queen is Kacey Simon."

* * *

Zander dashed through the Acqualina hotel. He didn't no where he was going, but he didn't care, as long as he got to get away from the sight of Molly and Tony Cardella sharing a dance. He knew getting involved with Molly would cause drama, but he didn't think he'd end up running through a fancy hotel looking for a place to cry. He saw a door that would lead him outside, so he went through it. Zander was surprised when he realized he was at the pool. He had to admit, the sight was relaxing, it made him not want to cry anymore, but he was still upset. The raven haired boy sat down on the lounge chairs. He just couldn't believe that Molly did this to him. He just couldn't, they were so happy together, but she was just playing him to get what she wanted. Zander was so surprised at how good of an actress she was, the way she kissed was so real, it could have fooled anyone. Did he deserve this? Probably. Zander thought he heard someone call his name, but he just shrugged it off. Suddenly the door opened and Molly appeared. The moon light mixed with the glow of the pool radiated off of Molly making Zander stare at her. Molly decided that she's just cut to the chase.

"He kissed me." She said simply before walking over to him.

Zander stood up "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Justin," Molly said "_He _kissed _me_, but I rejected him."

"I don't believe you." Zander said sternly. He wanted to though. He wanted to say _'Okay Molly, I believe you; let's make out'_ but it wasn't that simple. When he saw her and Justin locking lips he felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. And according to Molly's track record, she wasn't always entirely truthful. So how as he supposed to believe her?

"If I was in any way interested in Justin do you think I would be here with Andy Bartlett?" Molly asked coolly "And If I didn't care about you then why did I leave my crown and come out here to see if you were alright?"

"Oh well I'm sorry you had to make such a huge sacrifice for me." Zander spat.

Molly groaned in frustration "Zander, I'm trying to tell you that what Kacey or Stevie said wasn't true. I don't want the crown, I want you."

Zander stared at her. Was it true? Did she care about him like he did for her? _'Well she certainly wouldn't leave her crown behind if she didn't, stop being such a moron.'_ A voice in Zander's head said. She did look really pretty tonight. Every nerve in Zander's body told him to kiss her. So he gently took her by the hand brought her body closer to his before connecting his lips with hers. Molly smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, screw the crown.

"I'm sorry," Zander murmured. Molly smiled and kissed him again.

**Sorry the ending was such a cliché, but the next chapter will be much better I promise. I'm also sorry it took me so long to update. Toon in for the last chapter :D**

"


	15. Chapter 15

Your high school days are meant to be remembered, either in a good way or a bad way. For Molly, she couldn't decide if she loved her high school days or if she hated them. Sure Molly was the most popular girl in school and got everything her heart desired, but then again in exchange for being the most popular girl she had lost her best friend in the whole wide world and spent half of her high school at war with her. Sometimes she did miss Kasey, but then she'd just think back at how Kasey just replaced her so quickly and realized that there is too much bad blood between them, and they're friendship was just history. In some ways Molly was happy, but unhappy. Some days when she looked in the mirror she saw a pretty girl with long black hair and innocent looking dark brown eyes, but when she looked past her appearance she saw a girl who had turned into a bully that was obsessed with power. In fact so obsessed that she would actually break anyone down to get what she wanted. She didn't like this and she planned to change. Today was the day she was going to put all her high school bull shit behind her. Her days of being queen bee were over, she didn't want to be mean, she didn't like it. This was her day of closure and Molly was going to enjoy it.

As she walked into Brewster High with her Mom, Molly quickly felt the need for space. It was so crowded with emotional seniors talking, laughing, and even crying. Molly turned to her mother and said,

"I think parents and family members are supposed to wait in the auditorium."

"What time does the ceremony begin?" Manuela asked taking a look at the time on her Blackberry.

"In about 5 to 10 more minutes, so you should go before all the good seats are taken." Molly said.

"Wait a minute, lipstick check," Manuela said. Molly fought the urge to roll her eyes and showed her mother her pearly whites. Manuela took a minute to check for any lipstick before she gave Molly the okay to close he mouth.

"Alright, so when you walk up on the stages, try your best not to trip, smile pretty, and stand tall. Kay?" she asked. Molly nodded and Manuela gave her kiss on the cheek before walking into the auditorium, her heels clicking behind her with every step. Molly looked around and saw Grace from across the room, she tried to make her way over to her, but before she could, a little sophomore girl appeared in front of her in just a blink of an eye. Molly was so shocked that she was about to let out a high pitched, but luckily it came out as a squeak. When Molly recovered from her shock she looked the girl up and down before deciding to say anything harsh. The girl was short and kind of skinny, but she had a little hip to her. She had pretty dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes; her features were pretty, but a little too common and all she wore was a bright pink formal dress and white flats. Molly was about to say something, but the girl had spoken up first.

"Hi there, Molly!" the girl said in an all too sugary voice that could give anyone cavities. Molly looked at her strangely but said nothing. "Don't you remember me?" the girl asked. Molly slowly shook her head; she would give anyone who got her out of this situation thirty bucks. Confusion crossed the girls face, but then she replaced it with a look of realization and laughed. If Molly didn't think this girl was nuts before, she absolutely thought so now.

"Oh Molly!" the girl said between laughs "You're such a kidder! It's me, Gia, Chloe's little sister."

Molly knew that Chloe was a fellow Perf, but she never knew anything about Chloe's personal life, just her social life. Molly decided to just play along so she can leave quickly. A fake smile appeared on Molly's face.

"No way! How are things going Gigi?" Molly said creating fake nickname on the spot.

"Awesome…well it would have been awesome if you didn't reject my admission for being in _'The Perfs'_, I wanted to be a Perf so bad."

Molly stayed silent unsure of what to say so instead she decided to end the conversation, "Well it was nice seeing you, bye." She said quickly before walking past the girl and making her way over to Grace.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" Grace asked as Molly walked up to her.

"I don't really know, but she claims to be Chloe's little sis. Anyways are you and Nelson going Zander's grad party together?" Molly asked changing the subject. Grace's face lit up as she heard the sound of her boyfriend's name.

"Yeah we're even carpooling together, totes romance!" Grace squealed. As Grace squealed Molly somehow noticed another blonde girl screaming across the room while her raven haired friend just stared at her. Molly couldn't help but laugh at the déjà vu. Grace noticed this and said "Okay maybe I was exaggerating a little, but carpooling _somewhat_ romantic."

"No Grace it's just…nothing, but can I ride with you guys?" Molly asked "I mean it's okay if you can't I wouldn't want to impose on your romantic carpooling."

"No no it's not that," Grace said hastily "I just thought that you would want to carpool with Zander."

"I know, but I told him I couldn't make it because I wanted to spend today with my mom, but she has to go to work after this and I wanna surprise him." Molly explained.

Grace suddenly felt sorry for her friend. Molly was usually upset when her Mom blew her off for work, but now Molly was showing no emotion what so ever. "Oh Molly don't try to cover up your sadness, I'm so sorry your mom is too busy for you." Grace enveloped Molly in a comforting hug.

"Grace, I'm fine I promise." Molly said pulling away from the blonde "I just wanna surprise Zander that's all."

"Okay," Grace said simply "I'll tell Nelson you're coming with us."

* * *

Zander looked around the lobby for Molly, but she was nowhere to be seen. He decided he'd just find her after the ceremony. Kevin wasn't there yet and Nelson was saying goodbye to all of his favorite teachers because he was going to Greece for the whole summer. Zander looked at Kacey to see that she was still pouting for some unknown reason.

"Oh c'mon Kacey, you've been pouting ever since prom night." Zander said "You got the crown and we absolutely rocked the stage."

Kacey gave him a disbelieving look "You don't get it, Zander. I didn't win that crown, you're evil girlfriend did- and then she just walked away like it was nothing. I felt like second best!"

"Who cares, the crown is in _your_ room and so is the sash and roses." Zander said. He really didn't understand Kacey sometimes.

Kacey pouted a little then crossed her arms "No, the roses died last night." She mumbled

Zander had to laugh at that one, but instantly stopped when Kacey hit his arm. Suddenly Zander's eyes landed in Stevie who looked really deep in thought. He snapped the brunette back into reality by asking her if she was alright.

"Oh my god," Kacey said "Here I am feeling sorry for myself when my best friend got chosen to be _valedictorian_."

Stevie blushed and rolled her eyes when she heard the honorable word. "I guess," she mumbled shyly.

"You've got your speech right?" Zander asked.

"Of course, but I'm not gonna read it to any of you; you're just gonna have to wait till the ceremony." Stevie said. Kacey was just about to object, but then they head they're teacher call out.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to put you in alphabetical order, the ceremony is going to start soon." She said. Kacey squealed and straightened her yellow gold graduation gown while fixing her dark curls.

* * *

It was finally official; they had finally graduated from Brewster High. All of them, well except for Zander remembered when they were just a little freshmen dreaming about the day they'd leave the god forsaken school. Molly, Nelson, and Grace went over to Nelson's big green truck after Molly had finished saying bye to her mom. Nelson had no trouble carpooling with Molly because as Molly started dating Zander, she had been nicer to him and Kevin. Nelson still didn't understand why she was still feuding with Kacey and Stevie, but he never bothered to ask. He was too smart for that. He couldn't wait to see the look on Zander's face when he finds Molly at his party. Molly has made Zander happier than any of his former girlfriends, and it was kind of odd because nobody would have ever thought that Zander and Molly would become a thing because they're just so different. She was always ready to fight for something she wanted, but Zander was the type to keep the peace. Molly followed the principles, but Zander refused to be pushed around by _'The Man_' somehow they had found a common ground and they just couldn't get enough of eachother. Honestly speaking, Nelson didn't think that Zander would get over Stevie so quickly; he didn't think Zander would get over Stevie period, but he was wrong. It was Stevie that never got over Zander, not vice versa. The ride was silent with Molly in the back seat texting and with Grelson giving eachother lovey-dovey glances ever now and then. When the three arrived, they were so shocked to Zander's _house_ filled with a majority of their class. No one ever imagined that Zander's house would be so packed already.

"You guys go ahead and I'll find Zander!" Molly yelled over the blasting music. Grace and Nelson didn't hesitate to go somewhere to make out while Molly walked along Zander's front yard, there were some people hanging out their too, some were changed out of their formal attire, but some were still in their graduation gowns just as Molly was.

"Excuse me," Molly said to a group of people she didn't know. They turned to look at her "Do any of you know where Zander is?"

One of the pointed inside and Molly gave him a quick thank you, but before she could go inside, a couple of them asked her to sign their yearbook in which Molly gladly obliged. When Molly went inside she saw just what she expected to see: a whole bunch of people joking around and eating. Molly had never been to Zander's house and was impressed when she saw the unique features of his living room. It was a dark shade of red, almost maroon; the floors were carpeted with an ivory beige color. The black rug had a sort of eccentric pattern on it that Molly couldn't figure out. There was a maroon couch that looked old, but still cozy with a waste basket and a little table next to it. Facing the couch was a flat screened TV. The lamps were sort of dim, but you can still see and there was a portrait of Jesus Christ near the entrance that led to the kitchen. Zander had always told Molly that his family was quite religious. There were a pair of double doors that seemed to lead to the drive way, but that wasn't the main entrance. Molly noticed that Zander's electric guitar was on the side of the couch. A couple of nerds were sitting on the couch respectively while having a stimulating conversation. Molly couldn't help, b roll her eyes when she saw Kacey Simon flirting with Tony Cardella.

"I know, it's sick right?" Kevin Reed said magically appearing beside her. Molly always knew about Kevin's crush on Kacey and honestly speaking, Molly thought it was _Kevin_ that was too good for _Kacey_, he may have been a little dorky, but he was talented and smart just like Zander.

"I don't even know why you chase after her in the first place." Molly said crossing her arms.

"I don't anymore; she's a high maintenance poser who _thinks _THAT SHE CAN GO HEAD GET EVERYTHING SHE WANTS EVEN IF IT MEANS STOMPING OVER MY HE-" Kevin stopped in mid-sentence when he notice Molly was looking at him strangely. The chocolate skinned boy cleared h throat while taking a sip of his soda and walking away. "_Weird_" Molly thought.

"You know," a voice said. Molly turned around to see Zander standing there in his black graduation gown with a wide grin on his handsome face. "I thought Andy was hallucinating when he said he saw you here."

Molly laughed and walked over to her boyfriend before giving him a warm embrace.

"Are you happy to see me?" Molly asked as they pulled away.

"Damn right I am." Zander said "I thought you were with your mom."

"Change of plans," Molly said simply "So have you decided what major you're gonna pick?"

"Music of course, but if that doesn't work out I'm thinking about doing Business." Zander said. Molly gave him one of her million dollar smiles. "You know I love it when you wear your hair straight like that."

"Oh really," Molly said smirking and twirling a piece of black hair around her fingers "Well maybe I should straighten my hair more often."

Zander laughed and pulled Molly into a warm embrace before placing his lips upon hers. Even after all this time her lips still tasted like Piña Colada. Zander's favorite. The two felt as if they could stay like this forever, but then they heard someone clear their throat. Zander and Molly pulled away from eachother instantly before turning around to see Carmella Robbins standing there with her arms crossed and smirking.

"Oh," Zander said chuckling nervously "Hey there, Carmella."

"Hey there, babe" the raven haired woman said to Zander. Her brown eyes wandered over Molly.

"Carmella this is my girlfriend, Molly, and Molly this is my mom, Carmella."

Molly smiled broadly and held out her hand to the middle aged woman "Hello Mrs. Robbins; it's really nice to meet you."

Mrs. Robbins looked at the hand strangely then gave Molly a small smile "Sorry sweetie, but I don't do formal greetings, but you're polite, I like that." She said.

"Hey Mollz, why don't you wait for me outside" Zander said. Molly gave Mrs. Robbins one last smile before walking away.

"Well Zander," Mrs. Robbins said "I never thought you'd end up with a debutant."

"C'mon Ma, do you have to put labels on all of my girlfriends'?" Zander asked irritably.

"I do not put labels on them; I just call it as I see it." Mrs. Robbins said "Your first girlfriend was a gothy emo chick, then there was Stevie who was kind of like one of the guys, and now you bring home Prom Queen."

"So what? You don't like her?" Zander asked

"Hey slow down there, stud. I'm not passing any judgment…yet." Carmella said before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

A whole 2 hours passed and it was already getting dark; some people had already gone home. Zander and Molly sat alone on the patio porch listening to the sound of their classmates partying. The two had been dancing and socializing and now they were just sitting down peacefully enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Mollz,"Zander said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Molly answered quietly

"What do you think is gonna happen after this?" the raven haired boy asked. Molly took her head off of his shoulder and faced him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well we just graduated high school and we're starting college in the fall; what do you think is gonna happen now?"

Molly wanted to give him an answer, but she really didn't know what was gonna happen either. She knew what she would be doing during the summer, and that's all she wanted to worry about. Then Zander began to speak again.

"I mean I'm afraid of the changes we might go through, what if-"

"Shhh, calm down, _querido," _Molly said, her voice soft and gentle "Don't worry about all that crap yet, we have a whole summer to think about all of that, but right now we should just give ourselves pat on the backs for making it this far."

Zander nodded "You're right, sorry for freaking out." He said apologetically.

Molly kissed him softly and rested her head on his shoulder again. The words _'I love you'_ appeared in Molly's head, but she pushed them out thinking that it was just the feel of the moment.

* * *

The party had died down and people began to leave. Cars were backing out of the drive way and everyone was going home or to some other party to get drunk. That's what the football players were doing. Zander had gotten various pats on the backs with people saying: "Awesome party, Z-man". Zander could only laugh and roll his eyes before saying anything.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Zander asked for the fourth time. Molly rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss for reassurance

"I'm positive, besides you have a long night ahead of you cleaning up that mess." Molly said "I wish I could stay and help, but my mom doesn't want me out to late."

"Yeah Zander," Nelson said getting into his truck "I promise I'll get her home safely."

The raven haired boy sighed and reluctantly let go of Molly's hand "Okay," he said simply.

"I'll call you when I get home, bye." She said before giving Zander a kiss goodbye then hopping in the truck and leaving. Zander watched the car go in reverse the drive off before going to the back yard.

There wasn't that big of a mess, so Zander finished cleaning up quickly. He was already tired though, and he was eager to just dump the garbage bag in the trash and head to bed, but then someone surprised him by saying:

"Hey,"

Zander turned around to see Stevie there with a small smile on her face. He let out a sigh of relief as she walked closer. "What are you doing here? I thought you left already."

Stevie shook her head "No, I didn't. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Zander tried to read her face to see what she was thinking, but her face showed no emotion what so ever. He always wondered how she could keep her face that way. "What's the matter?" Zander asked putting the trash bag into the garbage can. Suddenly the expression on Stevie's face began to change; she looked really on the edge and her hand went up to play with her curly brown locks. A nervous habit of hers.

"Stevie you're worrying me, tell me what's wrong." Zander said softly, but still impatiently.

The brunette took a deep breath "I-I'm pregnant, Zander," she said "with your baby."

**Well that's all for this story people, btw I'm sorry it took me months to write this, extreme writers block. So yes Stevie is pregnant find out what will happen next on the sequel I haven't named yet. Tootles.**

**~DreamOutLoud16**


End file.
